A Phantom Story
by SamXDanny
Summary: AU. Ever since Sam moved to Amity Park to live with her Aunt and Uncle after a terrible accident, things seemed to get... weird. She heard rumors about ghosts haunting the town, her Aunt and Uncle act strange, and her only friend seems to be hiding something. But when she meets the great Danny Phantom, will secrets be revealed? Will love grow? And what's with the ghost attacks? DxS
1. Prologue

**New story. Get over it. I'll update my other stories later. I promise (:**

**Now, the reason why I haven't updated anything lately is because I was working on the new fanfic called "Danny Phantom: Season 4" you know, by "The DxS Masters"? Yep, that's me. You should check it out (:**

**This a AU, obviously. So if you don't like AU's (I used to hate them, now love them) then don't read. I don't like haters… or bugs.**

**So enjoy! :D**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**A Phantom Story**

**Prologue**

* * *

I run through the empty road of the dark hole in front of me. This new town was freakish to me. It was always dark, always so quiet. My footsteps don't even make a sound. My old town was better. It was friendly, bright, and happy. Even though I'm Goth, it was still a great place to be.

I miss my parents. They went on without me. Left me here with my abusive Aunt and Uncle. They don't care about me, they just drink and smoke. The things I wouldn't do in a million of years. Everyone acts strange around here, too. My friend Valerie, she seems she's hiding something. Like a secret. What could the secret be? Well, not that I'm curious or anything. She can tell me anything when she's ready.

Valerie is a good friend. She stood up for me when Paulina -the most popular girl in school- made fun of me. Paulina said these sobriquets that I heard people say behind my backs through my other years of high school. Like "loser", "Goth Freak", "Freak", "Weirdo", "Slut", "Big Mouth", and other ridiculous things.

And just by the memories, it still hurts me. When my parents… lets just say _vanished_, people were even meaner. I know I said the town was friendly and all, but the kids were cruel. They called me "Homeless", "Nobody", "Weak", "Cry Baby". Those kids I tell you, they're going straight to hell. I still can't believe they said those cruel sobriquets to me. But I wouldn't change anything for the world. Because my past, only made my future stronger. Back then I was only a weak, defenseless girl. But now, I'm an independent, strong, and healthy woman. No words can bring me down.

As I run through the dark night, my heart pounding, and my legs aching, I see a green glow. It shines above the darkness. I could see the white snow hair and glowing green eyes. I stop short. My eyes never leaving the sight. It catches my eye, and I gasp. It puts up a finger, telling me to be silent. I obey. It comes closer, closer, and closer until it's finally an inch away from me. I freeze. I don't even breathe. I just stare at it. What is it doing? Who is it? A ghost?

It then because intangible. I can tell I have a confused look on my face. Then I can feel cold lips on my ear. I then start to panic. What is going on? What is this spirit doing?

And then I hear it. I hear _his _voice. He's whispering. Whispering a word I must obey.

"_Run._"

* * *

**Confused? Don't worry, it will be explained soon.**

**This idea was killing me to write. I'm sorry, I thought it was a good plot. I thought if I didn't write it and forgot about it, I would regret it.**

**Sorry its short too. But hey, it's the prologue. Its **_**supposed **_**to be short. Next chapter will be longer. And that's another promise (:**

**So what's gonna happen? What is Sam running from? Who is this ghost, and why is he telling her to run? Find out in Chapter 2 :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Heeeey! Hehe… Hi.**

**Shout out to "Kitty in Boots" for pointing out that I said, "Find out in Chapter ****2****" I meant chapter 1... Hehe.**

**So, I promised that I'll update my other stories… which I didn't. I'M SO SORRY! I AM SO WRITER'S BLOCK THAT ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY!**

**Okay, maybe a little.**

**But still! "Haunted Nightmares" is driving me INSANE! Its not even a page long! See, this is why I like making cliffhangers. It gives me ideas. It even keeps ME at the end of my seat… xD **

**Anyway, I read the first chapter, and I realized that my Author Notes described me in a bad mood. Even though I did include smiley faces, it still sounded like I was a little off. Sorry 'bout that. (WARNING: BOYS DON'T READ) I guess I was on my time-of-the-month… (Told ya'…) **

**Anyway, enjoy! :D**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**A Phantom Story**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

I sighed as I closed my packed suitcase. Leaving California, going to Amity Park. I'm going to live with my Aunt and Uncle! _Super._

My Aunt and Uncle… they do bad things. They smoke, drink, and do really bad stuff I wouldn't do ever. They been this way since their kid, Toby, died in a car accident. Toby was only sixteen then. And the car accident was three years ago.

My Aunt Susan and Uncle Fred finally came into my dark purple room. They look at me with sad eyes, Aunt Susan the most. My mother and Aunt Susan were sisters. They were very close. Its hard losing a family member, isn't it? Well how about family _members_? Yeah, I'm having a difficult time _not _to cry.

Aunt Susan opened her arms wide, expecting me to hug her. I guess all she wants right now is a hug. Surprised its not a cigarette.

Even though I described them doing bad things, doesn't mean they don't understand or care. They do. If they didn't, why would they even bother bring me to their home? The world may never know…

I ran into Aunt Susan's arms, and hugged her. She hugged back. It was then I could feel the water tower breaking and tears fell beneath my eyes. My parents were gone, grandma was gone, and they weren't coming back.

"Honey, its okay. I know its hard, but we need to stay strong. They would want us to stay strong. To… move on…" Aunt Susan stated. I look up from her shoulder with my big red puffy eyes. I sniffed and wiped my nose with my black sleeve from my black midnight sweater I was currently wearing.

"Okay. I will. For them." I claimed. Aunt Susan smiled.

"Now come on," Uncle Fred started. "we got a plane to catch." I separated from Aunt Susan and went over to get my dark purple suitcase. I grabbed the hook, and lifted it from my bed. I then walked back to my Aunt and Uncle, my suitcase rolling behind me.

"Lets go." I said. My Aunt and Uncle trudged out of the room, and disappeared into the hallway. It was my turn to leave. My turn to say goodbye.

I turned my head back at the room. It looked so empty without my posters, or furniture in there. Just my plain old bed with my plain old dresser. Tears started to form in my eyes. Memories flowed through my mind. Memories of the best times of my life.

I sighed and looked away and looked at my feet. I trudged into the hallway, down the staircase. Everything seemed in like slow motion, like those movies at a sad part where the sad music plays, and everything just slows down. Seems like forever, I finally got downstairs, into the living room. Aunt Susan and Uncle Fred were standing there by the doorway, waiting for me. For the millionth time, I sighed and made my way towards them.

"Ready to go?" Aunt Susan asked. I turned my head to the room where the living room, and the kitchen were connected, and back to her.

"I guess I am," I muttered. Aunt Susan and Uncle Fred frowned at each other, and shrugged. Yep, there was no way to cheer me up.

When we go outside, I made my way towards the limo that was waiting for us. Yes, my Aunt and Uncle are rich. _What a surprise_.

The limo guy opened the car door for me. I thank him with a nod and get in. My Aunt and Uncle not far behind.

I sit by the window as my Aunt and Uncle sit by the other window, across from me. I then feel a buzz come from my jeans. I take it out, and see I have a call from Rebecca. Isn't she suppose to be in school right now?

I hit the answer button. I put the phone to my ear.

"Aren't you suppose to be in school right now?" I asked.

"Why, that wasn't a pleasant hello." Rebecca teased. I rolled my eyes.

You see, Rebecca is my best friend. We been friends since Kindergarten. We stood by each other's side for a very long time. Kindergarten to Junior year. Of course, now during Junior year, I have to move, which leaves Rebecca all alone.

"Whatever," I said. "So, what's up?"

"Where are you?" she asked.

"In a limo to go to Amity Park to live with my Aunt and Uncle, remember?" I remind her. I could see her doing a face palm. Yep, that's how well I know her.

"Oh… right. The incident… but will I ever see you again?" she choked out. I closed my eyes. A single tear escaped. Her voice hurt me.

Rebecca and I never got split up before. Yeah, we had fights, and didn't talk to each other for several days, but this seems like it will be forever. I bit my lip. I know what I should do. I then finally spoke.

"Becky?" I called her by her nickname.

"Yeah, Sam?"

"I think we should move on and find new friends." I admitted, my heart breaking.

"WHAT?" Rebecca screeched. "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"I'm sorry Rebecca, but it seems like we're going to be apart for a long time. And lets face it, even if I didn't tell you this, we would eventually move on and find better friends." I explained. I heard Rebecca sigh.

"I-I guess your right. I guess this is goodbye?" Rebecca asked.

"I guess it is. Rebecca, you been the best friend I ever had. I'll never forget you. You stuck up for me when a bully was trying to pull me down. You stayed by my side for several years, and I couldn't ask for a better friend like you. I will NEVER forget you. Okay? Never." I vowed. I could hear Rebecca sobbing.

"S-Sam, you're the best friend I ever had, too. You're strong, different, and the sweetest person I ever met. You stuck up for me too. You comforted me, and made me laugh every time I was feeling down. You're a sister to me. And I can't ask for a better friend like you, either. I'll never forget you too. My gosh Sam, I would never." Rebecca vowed. Tears slid down my face and I felt something stuck in my throat.

"B-bye Rebecca."

"Bye Sam…"

And I end the conversation. I put my phone back into my pocket, and look out the window. Unaware of my Aunt and Uncle hearing the whole conversation. I sighed and leaned my head on the window. I close my eyes and flashbacks begin to come.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_I sat at the cafeteria, all alone. No one liked me because I was different. I eat my salad slowly and put my elbow on the table with my head on my hand while eating. Just then a brunette girl sat down across from me._

_She had big brown eyes, and had a big smile on her face. She had a purple lunch box, which matched mine. _

"_Hi, my name is Rebecca. What's yours?" The young girl asked. I lifted my head from my hand and look down at my salad._

"_Sam." I muttered._

"_Well hello there Sammy! Why are you sitting here by yourself?" she asked._

"_Because no one likes me," I replied._

"_Why? You seem pretty cool to me!"_

"_Because I'm different. People don't like people who are different." I answered._

"_Well I think being different is unique." Rebecca admitted. I lifted my head up to look at her. She had a smile on her face and looked harmless. And for once, I smiled._

"_You think so?" I asked._

"_I know so." was her reply._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

I opened my eyes with a start. Did I just dream of a memory? I guess I did. I smile at the memory. It was almost the best moment of my life. Meeting the person I became friends with for several years. The best years of my life.

I look at the window. It was still light outside. I take out my phone and check what time it was. 3:10. We left at 2:30. It takes an 1 hour ride to get to the airport. I sighed and put my phone back in my pocket. I looked at my Aunt and Uncle who were just staring into the world. It was then the limo stopped.

"We're here." The driver informed us. He then got out of the car, and opened the right door. Aunt Susan and Uncle Fred got out and went to the trunk. I then got out also, and followed them to the trunk.

I then got out my purple suitcase and I rushed inside the airport. My Aunt and Uncle followed.

Once we got to the counter, we got our tickets, and went to the line where we get in the plane.

Once that was all over, I took my seat by a window. My Aunt and Uncle right beside me. The waitress asks if we need anything, but we say we're fine. So I do what I always do if I'm on a plane. I take my iPod out to listen to music, lean my head back towards the seat, and close my eyes. This was my first plane ride. My first plane ride without my parents by my side.

* * *

**Ha. I told you it'll be long ;)**

**Was it sad? I actually felt emotional writing this chapter. I really can relate to this. Well, the best-friends-getting-separated part xD**

**You know, I really have a best friend I had since Kindergarten. We're still friends today! Even though we go to separate schools now…**

**Anyway, what's gonna happen? Will Sam meet new friends? Will Sam and Rebecca's friendship still last? Find out in Chapter 2! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**So I watched a DannyxValerie edited video today, and then I looked at the person's description… I started ranting on and on to myself that the person was wrong, BUT I can understand WHY the person likes the pairing. Honestly, I'd rather run into a brick wall than worshipping the pairing. I… just can't stand it. They say mean stuff about Sam like in the person's own words "**_**Sam's like a cleaning lady, picking up every piece that Danny messes up.**_**" Or, "**_**Sam can't kick-ass. Valerie is the only- scratch that- THE only one who can.**_**" **

**Seriously!?**

**That person just needs to look deeper into Sam. She maybe Goth, she maybe be sometimes gloomy, she maybe a little bossy, but Sam Manson can kick-butt you DxS haters. (Even though DxS haters are probably not here xD) She loves Danny NO MATTER WHAT! **

**Now Valerie…**

**I can understand why some of you may be DxV lovers. I love those hate/love relationships too. For instance, JimmyxCindy from **_**Jimmy Neutron.**_** Love that couple. But anyway as I was saying, yes, if Sam didn't exist, then Valerie would be my favorite character, and DannyxValerie would be my OTP. But… just reading someone's opinion about Danny and Sam being not meant to be, makes me feel offended, jealous, hurt. I love DxS to death and hearing people talk crap about it? Just… it offends me…**

**Sorry, I had to get that out of my chest xD**

**Now back to the story! :D**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**A Phantom Story**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

I woke up with a start, _again_, to hear the pilot speaking. I couldn't make out the words he was saying, but it must be about us landing now or soon. I then look down at my lap, seeing my black iPod still out in front of me, and I could still feel the sound of music running through my eardrums.I carefully pull the purple earplugs out of my ears, turn my iPod off, and place them in my pocket from my black jeans. I turned to my Aunt and Uncle, finding them still asleep. I sighed. I looked out the window.

Then I remembered something. _Alex. _I didn't even say goodbye to him! We been best friends since second grade. I even had a tiny crush on him, but it was stupid. It was nothing serious. But Rebecca always teased about us being "in love" and didn't even know it because we're both clueless. Pssh, please, me clueless? Yeah, right. But still. Alex and I are close and what kind of friend am I not even saying goodbye? A really horrible person.

I look away from my window and take out my phone while the pilot tells us we're landing. My Aunt and Uncle suddenly awakened, and looked in my direction. I smiled at them, and they smiled back. Aunt Susan's looked broken, but I didn't judge it. I looked at my phone and saw I had one miss call and one miss text message. All from Alex.

"_Hey Sam. Its me, Alex. I just wanted to say goodbye before you leave, but I guess you're on the plane, aren't you? Well, I'll say goodbye when you give me a call back. I'll miss you Sammy. Ha, ha. I just called you by your nickname that you hate! Wait… please don't kill me. But anyway, give me a call as soon as you can. I-" _The message then ended which made me confuse. What was he going to say? Miss, I couldn't have wished for a better best friend like you, like, _love_? I shook my head at the last thought. _Don't over think it, _I thought while rolling my eyes.

It was then that the plane came to a stop. The waitresses, waiters, security guards, and of course, the pilot told us to exit the plane. And so we did. So when we finally got out of the airport, I turned around to face my Aunt and Uncle.

"So… how long is the ride?" I asked.

"Only thirty minutes," My Uncle replied. I winced. One hour in a limo, almost fifteen hours in a plane, now thirty minutes in a car? If you add it all up, then that's… sixteen hours and thirty minutes to get to one place! I groaned as Aunt Susan and Uncle Fred lead me to their car.

Their car smelled like smoke. It smelled like beer. The seats were ripped up, stains of beer were on the carpet floor, and while they were driving, they pulled out a cigarette, lit it up, and soon the whole car was smoky and smelled disgusting. Great, I have to live with these guys for the next two years until I go off to college and buy a house! _What fun._

I pulled out my phone and called Alex. My Aunt and Uncle were too busy fighting to notice. Oh, did I mention they fight a lot? In case I hadn't, they do. Sometimes a lot, sometimes a little. It depends.

I heard the phone picking up. Alex's voice then went through my ears.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"S-Sam?"

"The one and only." I teased with a sigh.

"W-we missed you Sam. And Rebecca told me what you told her…" he trailed off.

"And…?"

"And I don't care. Just because you're in another state, doesn't mean you have to push us away! We're family! We stick together no matter what!" he yelled.

"I know, I know. But how is it possible to communicate? You know we're just going to forget each other and move on with our lives! Why not just end it now since I'm not there anymore?" I asked harshly. The last words broke my heart. '_Not there anymore_' I'm not there anymore… and I'm never going back.

Alex stayed silent for a moment. I could hear him swallow hard and take a deep breath. But finally, he spoke.

"Sam… there is a way. We could talk on Facebook, video chat, on our phones! Sam, how could I ever forget about you? You mean so much to me! You were actually my first friend until you introduced me to Rebecca. Sam, how could I forget all the adventures we been through? This is not the end, Samantha. Its only the beginning." Alex claimed. Just then the line went dead before I could protest. I sighed, and put my phone back in my pocket. I then leaned my elbow on the seat handle, and leaned my head against my hand. I looked at the world in front of me. This is Amity Park. The town that I am going to live in.

I was surprised by the time we pulled in the drive way. I been to their house before, but never imagined I would be actually _living _in it. The last time I was here was at Toby's funeral. My parents knew how stressed my Aunt and Uncle were and threatened me not to go with them. But here I am, living with them. I just broke a promise to my parents who are gone forever. Isn't that a decent thing to do?

I went to the trunk and got out my purple suitcase. I rolled it on the concrete drive way and towards the door. It was like in slow motion when I entered the Mansion. Surprisingly, it was clean. The house was beautiful. A big flat screen TV sat against the wall to my right, followed by a big large comfy couch, then to my left was a huge dining room table with beautiful brown chairs all around it, and as I walked in the kitchen, I was already mesmerized by the sight. The walls were painted a crystal blue, the counters were sparkling brown, the stove was midnight black along with the microwave. The floor was white as milk and shined beneath the lights up on the ceiling. Just then my Aunt and Uncle came in the room.

"Nice isn't it?" My Aunt asked. I nodded. "Come on, lets show you your room."

"Okay."

We then marched upstairs and down the likely never-ending hall. It was then that they showed me a room that was a dark purple with a black covered bed, and had red carpeting. I could feel my jaw drop to the ground. It… I loved it.

"This was Toby's room," Uncle Fred finally spoke. "We decorated it just for you." I turned to them with tears of joy in my eyes. I then hugged them.

"Thank you," I thanked.

"Your welcome, sweetheart." Uncle Fred replied.

"Now, you get settled while I make dinner, okay?" Aunt Susan ordered. I nodded and soon they left the room.

As I was unpacking, I felt a shiver up my spine. I ignored it and thought it was the wind so I continued to unpack. But then, I felt like I was being watched. So I turned around to see nothing. I simply shrugged and thought that it was just the fact that I'm in a new place.

But as I turned back around, I saw two pair of glowing green eyes. I hesitated. It took me ten seconds for me to register what was going on. But before I could scream, a hand covered my mouth. But before I could have a good look what it was, it vanished. I stood there in shock. What was it? My imagination? A monster?

A _ghost_?

* * *

**Stopping it there! WHAT? I'm tired DX**

**A microwave cooks a microwave that cooks your potato, that gets cooked by a microwave that gets cooked by a microwave! I did not make that up. My friend did… he even talked in an Italian accent… o.O**

**So what will happen? Who is that green eyed thing? Why did it show up? Will Alex, Rebecca, and Sam's friendship last? Find out in Chapter 3! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Went to New York on Saturday! I actually started this BEFORE I went to New York, but yeah. XD **

**Its been a month since I updated "Haunted Nightmares" o.O SORRY! I'm completely writer's block on that ): **

**So anyway, enjoy! :D**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**A Phantom Story**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

I couldn't go to sleep that night. I was scared that the green eyes were going to haunt me again. All I did that night was try to calm myself down. But of course, it just made myself worry more. Why did it have come the night before my first day of school at Casper High? I kept thinking. Looks like I would be cranky on the first day…

…And I was. My Uncle pulled the blinds of my window away from it and the sun gleamed towards me. Did I tell you how much I hate the sun? Its too bright. Dark is my friend. It doesn't burn, hurt, or isn't to bright. Its perfect.

"Rise and shine, sweetheart!" Uncle Fred exclaimed. His words made me have a glob in my throat. My Dad used to be this way. I then rolled on to my other side, taking my pillow with me to block the sun. "Come on, Sam. Its your first day at Casper High!" I groaned. I then sat up.

"Fine, I'm up. Now could you close the blinds, please? The sun is hurting my pale skin," I asked. Uncle Fred then closed the blinds, and the pain of the sun was gone.

"Now, get dressed. Aunt Susan is making breakfast." he confirmed.

"Is it anything, but meat?" I asked. Uncle Fred frowned.

"Is there something wrong with meat, my dear?" he questioned.

"Yes. I'm an Ultra-recyclo-vegetarian," I replied. He then gave me a puzzled face.

"What does that mean?" he asked. I sighed.

"It means I don't eat anything with a face on it." I answered. Uncle Fred then sighed.

"Well no matter. Do you want cereal instead?" he asked.

"Do you have soy milk?" I asked. He frowned.

"No…" he answered.

"Then fruit or veggies would be fine." I informed. Uncle Fred sighed and walked out of the room, leaving the smell of smoke behind.

I hopped out of bed and went through my closet. I put on a plain black T-Shirt, pair of dark blue jeans, and put a grey sweatshirt over my black shirt. I then ran to the mirror, got out my black hair brush, and brushed my raven hair that touched my shoulders. I then put on my purple lipstick that matched my eyes, and put a little black eye shadow. I then looked at my mirror one last time, before running down the stairs.

When I finally got to the kitchen, Aunt Susan and Uncle Fred were yelling at each other. I looked at the time to see it was already 6:40. The bus comes at 6:45. So I grabbed an apple, and ran to the bus stop.

* * *

I made it to the bus stop to see a boy. He was an African American, and he wore glasses, wore a plain long sleeved yellow shirt with dark green pants, brown boots, and wore a red beret. He shifted away from me. Great, we haven't even talked before and he doesn't even like me.

"Hi," I greeted. He stayed silent. "I'm Sam. Who are you?"

"Tucker…" he whispered.

"Tucker," I repeated. "Cool name." I gave him a smile, but he just glared at me. I started to bite my lip.

"Don't talk to me," was the last thing he said before the bus pulled up. When the bus came to a complete stop, Tucker disappeared into it. I sighed and made my way on the bus.

Glares haunted me as I walked down the aisle. I was different to them. Another Goth, really? They're probably thinking. What's up with that? Then the spotlight was on the last seat at the end of the bus. I ran over there and took a seat, unknown by the jet black hair boy with crystal blue eyes wearing his black hood from his sweatshirt on his head glance at me as I sat down across from him. I was too busy wondering what Rebecca and Alex were doing, and if my parents knew where I was…

* * *

When I got to the school, I was greeted by the principal. She put a hand on my back, and pushed me into the school and brought me to her office. She gave me my schedule, carbonation, and my locker number. I thanked her and ran out the room, and towards my locker.

After looking for it forever, I opened it and found nothing inside. I grabbed out a binder from my bag, followed by notebooks and put my bag inside it and closed it. I then turned around to see the boy with jet black hair and crystal blue eyes standing in front of me.

"Um… hi?"

"Move," he demanded. I then put my free hand on my hip.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Because you're in my way, and I need to get to my locker." The boy replied.

"Well, you could of said that in the first place." I said as I moved to the other side.

"Well, I didn't want to." he retorted when he got to his locker that was next to mine. I rolled my eyes and started to walk to the first class. It was English with Mr. Lancer. I found the room, and walked in. Mr. Lancer looked at me with his bold head shining like a diamond, his smile small, and his hands folded together. He walked up to me and smiled wider. I gave a small smile back.

"You must be the new student, am I correct?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, I'm Mr. Lancer, and I'm going to teach you English and History. I'm also the Vice Principal, too."

"Cool. So where do I sit?" I asked.

"You sit next to Miss Gray, who's over there," he answered while pointing in the direction of an African American girl with long wavy hair, and hazel eyes. I nodded and made my way towards the seat that was in the back of the classroom.

When I finally made my way towards it, I sat down. The girl noticed and looked at me. She smiled at me, and I forced a smile back. The girl then put down her pencil and stuck out her hand for me to shake. I accepted it, and we shook hands.

"Hi, I'm Valerie Gray. I used to be part of the popular group known as 'The A-List', but I became poor and they rejected me." The girl introduced.

"I'm Samantha Manson, but just call me Sam… or else," I threatened. Valerie gulped, and I couldn't help, but laugh. She then joined me and soon our laughter died down. "I'm an Ultra-recyclo-vegetarian and a Goth. I just moved here from California and live with my Aunt and Uncle. And I'm sorry you got rejected by your 'friends'. I know how it feels…" I put quotation marks at the word "friends", and Valerie just smiled.

"That's nice. And yeah, thanks. The only friend I have is a guy named Tucker who is kinda little off these days. Ever since his best friend, Danny-" she was cut off by Mr. Lancer.

"Now class, let's begin." he started. "As for you people who don't know, we have a new student! Her name is Samantha Manson. Miss Manson, would you stand up and introduce yourself?" I sighed and stood up. It was then that all eyes were on me. I gulped, but shook the nervousness away. Its stupid to get nervous over introducing yourself.

"Um… hi. My name is _Sam _Manson just to be clear. I recently just moved here from California and currently live with my Aunt and Uncle." I explained. Just then a blonde hair boy that looked like a jock raised his hand. I pointed to him.

"Why not your parents? Did you run away or something?" he asked. I bit my lip as all attention went on me.

"Umm… no… I… really don't want to talk about it…" I stammered. Silence then filled the room. Wow, these people were so much better than the other people from my other school.

"Okay everyone, let's start working," groans started echoing the room. "Miss Manson you can sit down now," I nodded and obeyed. I scooted my chair towards the desk. I then found a note on the corner of my desk, and took it. I opened it.

_I'm sorry for your loss._

_~Valerie_

I looked at Valerie and smiled. She looked at me and smiled back. We then looked away from each other and back to Mr. Lancer. Maybe I'll make new friends after all.

* * *

It was lunch time when I went to my locker. I opened it and threw my textbooks inside. I had a lot of homework to do. Stupid math teacher! Why does she have to be so mean? I sighed and was about to close my locker when the guy with jet black hair ran beside me and opened his locker. I sighed again and closed mine shut, locking the carbonation. I then started to walk to the lunch room.

I looked back once to find the boy struggling to find something. I rolled my eyes as crumbled papers scattered across the floor. I sighed and turned back around. I started to make my way down the stair case, and onto the first floor. And there it was, the cafeteria. I then realized how hungry I was. All I had today was an apple. I'm was dying for a salad. So I rushed inside and hopped on line.

I scanned the table of food, and finally found a container of salad. I grabbed it, also my favorite kind of dressing, and went to the pay area. I then grabbed out money from my pocket and gave it to the cashier. She put it in the cash register and called for the next person.

It was hard to find a lunch table. It seemed like every table was full with people. I then started to get embarrassed when I was the last one who couldn't find a seat. But just then, I saw a wave telling me to go their way. I squinted to see it was Valerie. I smiled and ran in her direction. When I finally got there, it was only Valerie. I started to make a confused face. Did she say she had a friend named Tucker and Danny? I shrugged the question off and sat down across from her.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hi!" she exclaimed.

"So where's the party?" I teased. She let out a small laugh.

"Tucker just needed to go to the bathroom. Danny needed to take care of… something." she explained.

"Something?" I repeated while raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. Something. His words, not mine!" Valerie then put her hands up in defense. I laughed.

"So, what were you saying earlier about Tucker being different because Danny…?" I asked while trailing off with a voice that said, "Go on". Valerie sighed.

"Its just that Danny has been a little rough on Tucker. He keeps telling him what to do, and not do and they just got into this huge fight. The fight was about 3 weeks ago. When I see them, I always see them at least one at a time. Its pretty frustrating." Valerie explained. I paused. 3 weeks ago… that's when my parents vanished from my life. Three weeks ago…

I snapped out of my daze and looked at Valerie.

"That is frustrating. Sorry to hear that," I apologized. She waved it off. "Seriously, I'm sorry. I had friends back at home at California and when the two started fighting, they did the same thing. But after a month or even just after three weeks, they forgave each other. And let me tell you, when the did forgave each other, I would set up a party just because I'm thankful that I don't have to live with their war anymore." We both laughed.

"I guess you're right," she confirmed after our laughter died down. "They been friends forever, even before I met them, and friends fight, right? So, I think this war will end soon." I smiled. Just then the same African American boy with the glasses and red beret came to our table and sat down. He glared at me.

"What is _she _doing here?" he asked harshly. Valerie slapped him on the arm. Ha, I would do the same thing.

"Be nice! She's my friend! And she has a name you know! Its Sam." she yelled at him. He turned his gaze to Valerie.

"I know her. I met her at the bus stop. I don't like her," he corrected coldly.

"You don't even know her! If you did, you'll probably be friends!" Valerie claimed.

"I don't want new friends. I don't need friends. I'm out of here." was his reply, and vanished out of the cafeteria. Valerie looked at me with guilty eyes.

"Sorry about that. Ever since the fight, Tucker has been depressed. Him and Danny were like brothers and now that they had the worst fight ever, he's been cold hearted lately." she explained.

"I understand. No need to apologize." I insisted. Valerie smiled at me, and I smiled back. Just then the floor began to shake. I started to think it was an earthquake, but alarms started to go off.

"Everyone get out! Ghost attack!" A person screamed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Ghost attack?" I questioned. Valerie gave a nervous laugh.

"Um… welcome to Amity Park?" She then jumped out of her seat, and grabbed my arm, and we ran.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the safest place in town, Fenton Works."

* * *

**This was a long chapter :D**

**Happy 12/12/12! Here's the present that just ended ;)**

**I actually had fun writing this chapter. Little Tucky is a bad boy in this chapter! :O **

**So what will happen? Will they get to Fenton Works in time? Or will they not? And what is Fenton Works? (Well, its an AU. Aren't you curious? :3) Find out in Chapter 4! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm back! Miss me?**

**So, I hope everyone had a merry Christmas! I'm still working on that Christmas one-shot though… Its called, "**_**25 Days Without You**_**" Since I didn't want to make it a story, I made it an one-shot. I'm on Day 13 ._.**

**I got an iPod Touch! I love it! Also, Danny Phantom stuff! :D**

**I had a weird dream. It was about the world ending, and Jimmy and Cindy kissed. I want to have that dream again. Not the end of the world part, but when Jimmy and Cindy kissed :3 I'm a romance freak :3**

**Now back to the story! :D**

**I do not own Danny Phantom, The Walking Dead, or Zombieland.**

* * *

**A Phantom Story**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Fenton Works? What is Fenton Works? I look around me to find people running out of the school, like us. Teachers, students, janitors, principals, and just random people. I see that boy with the glasses walking in the other direction where we are heading. Why was he doing that? Does he know how much danger he could be in?

Then I see that mysterious blue eyed boy walk out of the school. He looked around like he was trying to find someone or something. He then ran back inside. Why? What were with these mysterious two boys?

I jerked my hand away from Valerie's. She looked at me in confusion, but all I gave her was a pleading stare. She narrowed her eyes in frustration, and I sighed.

"I need to go help that boy," I confirmed as I pointed to the African American boy who was walking in the other direction.

"Tucker?" she asked. I nodded. "Why?"

"Because he could get hurt by these… ghosts. Aren't you worried?" I asked. She shook her head. I gave her a confused look. "Why?"

"He'll be alright. He's going home. He always goes home. Well, since Danny and him had that fight…" Valerie trailed off.

"Why? What happened? What was the fight about?" I asked while crossing my arms over my chest. Why wasn't she telling me? I'm her friend, I have the right to know!

"I can't tell you," she sighed. I narrowed my eyes.

"Why not?" I questioned loudly.

"Its complicated, okay!?" she snapped. I fell silent. She took a deep breath and continued, "Its complicated. Danny and Tucker are my friends. I keep their secrets between us. I keep their secrets from you. Okay?" I nodded.

"I still want to help Tucker. Even though I barely know him, I'm still worried. I'm going to help him no matter what." I admitted. I then ran away before Valerie could protest. My conscience told me this was wrong, this was not right. But I ignored it. I was going to help a friend.

I saw Tucker walking down the lonely street. How could a street be so… quiet? Where was everyone? At Fenton Works? Probably. Tucker looked so lonely, too. His hands in his green pants pockets, his head hanging down, and not one peep coming from his mouth. What happened between him and his friend? Was it something _that _bad?

I ran closer to him. But before I could touch his shoulder, something attacked him. It flew me away from the sidewalk and into the dark alley. It tackled he to the ground. I opened my eyes to find a ghost looking a zombie from the series of "The Walking Dead" or "Zombieland". It scowled at me, and I just stood still, paralyzed. What was this thing? A zombie… or a ghost?

It opened its mouth wide. And that's when I screamed bloody murder. But what was the point of screaming? Who would possibly save me? Valerie? Nope, she's at Fenton Works. Aunt Susan and Uncle Fred? Doubt it. They're too bust drinking and smoking to notice. Tucker? Yeah right.

I closed my eyes tightly together, preparing for the pain that was going to come. But instead, it didn't. All I heard was a shot and something banging into the wall. I opened my eyes to see the creature gone. I turned my head to my left to see a ghost boy. He had snowy white hair, and glowing green eyes. He was wearing a black and white jumpsuit with a D and a P inside logo. His face was stern and captured the creature inside a container that looked like it was used for soup. He looked at me, and that's when my heart stopped. What was he going to do to me?

He floated closer to me and my instinct told me to run. But I couldn't. All I could do is stare at the ghost. I was paralyzed. I saw his mouth begin to move. Was he going to say something? What was he going to say?

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at Fenton Works?" He asked sternly. I opened my mouth, but no words came out. They all stuttered out.

"I… uh… I was just… um…" I stuttered. I then took a deep breath and looked at him. "Thanks." He looked at me in confusion. He looked like he never even _heard _that word before.

"Thanks for what?" he asked.

"Thanks for saving me. I would've died back there if it wasn't for you. So thanks," I replied. A small smile formed on his face.

"Your welcome." I took a deep breath and held out a hand.

"Sam Manson." I introduced. He hesitated at the sudden action, but finally gave in and shook my hand.

"Phantom. Danny Phantom. Town's kind of hero." he introduced. I smiled.

"I heard of you. You're always on the news, but I never get to watch it since I never watch the news." I admitted. "But what do you mean, 'kind of hero'?" Phantom sighed, and scratched the back of his neck.

"I protect the town, but no one appreciates my work. They think of me as a threat. Mostly the _Fentons_." he answered.

"Why? Why do they think that? Don't they know you're saving their _lives_?" I asked. Phantom shrugged.

"I guess not. Why are you speaking to me anyway? Usually people try to shoot me, or get freaked out and run away," Phantom confirmed. I shrugged.

"You're no threat to me." I answered, truthfully. This ghost boy didn't seem so evil at all. He seemed so friendly, caring, and lovable. Why couldn't other people see that? Phantom formed a smile on his face.

"You're different from the other girls, Sam." he informed. I blushed.

"Thank you. I learned from a friend that different was unique." I informed as well. I smiled at the memory of Rebecca telling me that. Oh, how I missed that girl.

"Want me to fly you home?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Fly me home?" I repeated, questionably. "Do you even _know _where I live?" He smiled at me.

"Only if you tell me," he answered. He then held out a hand. "So is that a yes or no?" I smiled at him and took his hand. He grinned and pulled me close. He then lifted us up in the air.

I looked at the things beneath me. The view was beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. It was just so a mesmerizing sight. It was then that my thoughts were crushed by a voice calling my name.

"Sam?" Phantom called. I shook my head and looked at him. He raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. "Its just the view is beautiful."

"Yeah… that's one reason I love flying, the view." he admitted. I smiled, and he smiled back. "So where do you live?" I was about to answer when I saw "my" house up the street.

"There!" I shouted and pointed to it. He followed the direction of my finger and flew to the house. The breeze flew in our faces, making me relax. The breeze was a good feeling. It was relaxing.

We then finally got there, and Phantom phased us through my window. He placed me on my bed and stood there. He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Um… goodbye?" he asked more than saying. I got up from the bed ad walked towards him.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked him. He hesitated, but then formed a smile on his face.

"I'm sure you will." he replied. And with that, he was gone, leaving me alone in my cold, dark room.

* * *

"Sam? Sam? Saaam? SAM!" Valerie shouted, and I jumped. We were in the cafeteria, eating lunch. Valerie gave me a questionable look.

"What?" I asked.

"You okay? You seem kind of spacey," she noted.

"I'm fine. I'm just… tired." I half lied. Well, I _was _tired. All night I been thinking about Phantom. Will I ever see him again? I sure dang hope so.

"What happened to you yesterday after you ran away? Did you talk to Tucker?" she asked. I tensed. Should I tell her? What if she doesn't believe me and thinks I'm crazy? I shook my head. I'm not going to tell her… yet. Phantom probably doesn't want her to know either.

"Yep," I replied, taking a bite of my salad.

"What did he say?" she asked. Wow this girl asks many questions.

"He wouldn't listen to me," I lied. I took one last bite of my salad before throwing it in the trash. I then opened my soda.

"Oh, that's bad." Valerie confirmed.

"Yeah…" I trailed off. Just then the bell rang and everyone headed off to class. Valerie and I went our separate ways and I made my way to my history class.

The teacher introduced herself as Mrs. Kurs and told me to sit next to Mr. Fenton. I looked at the direction of her finger and saw she was pointing to the boy with jet black hair and crystal blue eyes. I then took a seat next to him. He looked at me with no emotion.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered. I crossed my arms.

"I now sit by you. Is that a problem?" I asked.

"Well… um… kind of?" he asked more than saying. I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay then…" I trailed off. "I'm Sam."

"Danny," he introduced. I wide eyed.

"Do you know a guy named Tucker or a girl named Valerie?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"I know Valerie. She's my new friend." I informed.

"Super." he said sarcastically. Just then Mrs. Kurs told us to settle down and started teaching. While doing that, Danny and I kept glancing at each other back and forth. Could this possibly be a sign of a new friendship?

* * *

After school I walked into my new home. It made a chill up my spine realizing that this was my home now. My home back in California is owned to somebody else now. Somebody that isn't _me_.

My Aunt and Uncle were standing there, having two bottles of beer in both of their hands. They give me a nefarious stare, and crossed their arms. Did I do something wrong?

"Um… hi there," I greeted. They narrow their eyes.

"Where… have you been… little lady?" Uncle Fred asked while swaying a little. Wow, drunk much?

"Um, school?" I replied.

"That does it, go to your room! No dinner for you!" Aunt Susan snapped as she pointed at the staircase that made its way to my room. I raised an eyebrow.

"What did I do?" I asked. Aunt Susan slammed the empty bottle to the ground that made me jump.

"WHAT DID I SAY? GO TO YOUR ROOM!" she screamed in demand. I widen my eyes and ran up the stairs before she could actually _hurt _me. I closed my door shut and locked it. I carefully opened my backpack and got out my homework and a pencil.

Just then I saw a note on my dresser. I walked to it and grabbed it. I opened it, and it read:

_Dear Sam,_

_If you still want to see me again, meet me at the park at 7:00 PM tonight. Its alright if you don't want to see me again, I just want to let you know that I'll be there… waiting. If you don't come, then I know. If you do come, then great! Well, I hope I see you there._

_-Phantom_

I smiled. Tonight at 7:00 PM. Yes, Phantom. I'll be there. I promise. I slip the note in my pocket and did my homework in silence. I couldn't wait until the clock turned 7:00. I just couldn't wait.

* * *

**Tada! All done. Now I need to go watch "The Walking Dead" with my sister! :D**

**Mrs. Kurs was my last year's teacher. She was a sub for my pregnant teacher. SHE WAS SO MEAN! When she left, we all celebrated xD**

**So what will happen? Will Sam meet Phantom? Find out in Chapter 5! :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**I cannot stop saying thank you to everyone about "Haunted Nightmares"! It really means the world to me. I discovered that today, I came home and found out I had 25 emails. I was like o.O Believe me, I was expecting like… eight! I didn't expect 25!**

**I love you guys SOOOOOO much! You made me cry of tears of joy and… you just always make me happy. You made me into the person I had always wanted to be. Thank you.**

**So here's your reward (:**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**A Phantom Story**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

When I finished my homework and my novel, I looked at the clock. _6:50. _I have ten minutes to get to the park. So I slipped on my combat boots, pulled on my jacket, and headed towards the window. Since I'm "grounded" by my drunken guardians, I highly expect them to catch me while going out the front door. So I jumped out the window, and ran myself towards the park where Phantom was waiting for me.

It took me a decent eight minutes to get where I wanted to be. I spotted Phantom sitting on a swing, looking visible to the world. I eagerly ran into the entrance of the park, and dashed to the swing set. I carefully sat on the swing next to him.

Phantom swung his head at me, and smiled. I smiled back. There was a long period of silence. What should we say? What should _I _say? Hi? How're you doing? How did you die? I took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Hi," I greeted.

"Hey," Phantom replied. I bit my lip. Now what?

"So… whatcha wanna talk about?" I asked. Phantom shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe talk about us… and what we like…" Phantom trailed off. I nodded.

"Well, my name is Sam Manson. I was born in California, and lived in a big mansion. I had two friends named Rebecca and Alex, and I'm Goth. I recently moved here in Amity Park with my Aunt and Uncle." I informed.

"What about your parents?" he asked. I bit my lip.

"I don't like to talk about that." I admitted. It was just then everything went silent, but I then broke it. "So… how about you?" Phantom wide eyed.

"I… uh… um… its hard to explain…" he rubbed the back of his neck. "There was this, uh accident…" I gasped. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand. Say no more," I insisted. He nodded, and let out a sigh of relief. We sat there in silence just sitting on the swing set. It was then that Phantom finally broke the silence.

"What's your favorite color?" he questioned out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?" I asked, looking at him with eyes wide.

"Your favorite color…" he repeated timidly. I blushed.

"Oh… um black. What's yours?"

"I don't know. Its either blue or green. I can't decide. I also like black, too." he replied, smiling at me. I smiled back.

We began to talk about what we do for living, and joked around. We laughed and giggled along the way. It was an awesome night, I have to say. We had _lots _of fun talking. It was just then I looked at the time on my phone. _10:00? How long have I been talking to Phantom? _I looked at him, and he looked at me in concern.

"Its ten. I need to get going," I admitted.

"Want me to fly you home?" Phantom asked. I smiled.

"Sure." He grabbed me by the waist and flew us up in the sky. The lights that shined the darkness, made the night beautiful. My face was full with amazement. It was so gorgeous. I decided I liked flying in the night. Especially with Phantom. I looked at him, and I realized he was staring at me while smiling. I smiled back.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah… I'm deciding that I love flying," I replied. He smiled wider.

"Then I should take you flying more often." Phantom suggested.

"Yes, yes you should." We both laughed. Soon we landed on my balcony by my window. We looked at each other one last time.

"Well, talk to you later?" I asked hopefully.

"Yep, talk to you soon," he replied. And with that, he disappeared into the dark night.

* * *

"_Ah, where do you think you're going, Miss Manson?" asked a voice behind me. I gasped and turned around. My amethyst eyes met red._

"_None of you business, ghost." I replied harshly. The red eyes glowed the darkness._

"_Don't talk to me like that, Samantha. Unless you want to suffer." The red eyed ghost threatened. I wide eyed and screamed when he began to run towards me to attack. Just then someone shot him, knocking him down to the ground. I looked to my left to see Phantom._

"_Phantom!" I exclaimed. He looked at me with worry and fear._

"_Sam, go! Run!" he commanded, but I stood still. I wasn't going to lose him._

"_No! I won't!" I protested. The ghost finally got up from the ground and shot Phantom down. He then grabbed my waist._

"_You're coming with me." The ghost claimed and disappeared with me in his arms, leaving Phantom screaming my name. _

I woke up with a start. I looked around my room. It was just a dream. I laid back in my bed, relaxed. I began to start closing my eyes when my alarm clock went off. My eyes shot open and looked at the time.

_6:00. An hour before school. Great. _I thought. I grudged out of my bed, and towards my closet. I pulled out a purple sweater with black sweat pants. I trudged into the bathroom and shut the door. I started the shower and took off my clothes. I stepped into the shower and felt the hot water slide down my skin. Oh, if only I could stay in there forever.

After my ten minute shower, I looked at the time. _6:10. _I sighed as I got dressed, and walked out of my room. I walked towards my dresser and combed my hair, and did my makeup. I then ran downstairs, towards the kitchen. I then saw my Uncle sitting at the kitchen table reading a newspaper, and my Aunt making cereal. I shudder at this situation. They reminded me of my parents…

"Hi, sweetie." Aunt Susan greeted, totally clueless about yesterday. Well, they were drunk. What do you expect?

"Hey," I replied. I grabbed the bowl of cereal from Aunt Susan that she handed to me, and sat down at the table. "Soy milk?" Aunt Susan nodded and I began to eat it. Uncle Fred still didn't put the newspaper down to greet me. I shrugged. Bad mood much?

After I finished my cereal, I looked at the time. _6:40. _The bus would be here in five minutes. So I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door.

* * *

The boy with the red beret was at the bus stop again. I paused. The last time I saw him was when I was chasing him down the street and then got attacked by a ghost. I then started walking towards him.

His face was stuck in that PDA, I could tell. I wonder why he is so into that thing. Its just a piece of junk; nothing special. But I guess _some _people don't know that, don't they?

He glanced at me once while playing with his precious PDA. His eyes were dull, a sign of depression. His face was pale, and I noticed how his outfit was wrinkled, and covered in dust and dirt. I started to get suspicious. What happened to this kid? Did something go terribly wrong? Did he get attacked by the ghosts who invaded our town?

Just then my thoughts were interrupted when the bus pulled up. I took a deep sigh and stepped on the bus after it opened the doors. I climbed the three steps and made my way to the same spot I been sitting at for the pass three days. It was then that blue met amethyst. I noticed that Danny was sitting across from me.

We stared at each other for long, but when we noticed this, we instantly looked away. I blushed, but he didn't. He just shrugged it off, like it was no big deal. I then looked out of the window, realizing that the bus was moving. The view outside was still beautiful. It always looked beautiful. Especially at night.

It was then that the bus stopped in front of the school and everyone made their way out of the bus and towards the school. I walked alone, not like everyone else and flew into the school, towards my locker.

After some pushing and shoving to get to my locker, I finally got there. I unlocked it, and unpacked my backpack. When that was over with, I grabbed the textbooks I needed for my classes and closed my locker, and locked it. While I was heading to class, I looked over my shoulder to see Danny trying to find his papers and textbooks. I snickered and made my way off to class.

But when I turned my head around, I bumped into a girl with long dark hair with shining blue eyes and tan skin. She wore a pink shirt that reached up to her hips, showing her belly button. Her pants were blue and she wore white heels. I guess she was popular, wasn't she?

"I'm so sorry," I apologized. "I didn't see you there." I then gave her a hand, but she slapped it away as her little two "assistants" helped her up.

"Don't touch me, you freak." The girl insulted. "No one messes with Paulina Sanchez. No one!" I started to get confused.

"I wasn't trying to-" I tried to reason, but this so-called Paulina girl cut me off.

"You just made a big mistake, loser! You messed up my hair AND got all that… dark stuff on me! I don't need your Gothness!" she exclaimed.

"Oh really? Well I think you need it," I shot back. Paulina and her little two girly friends gasped. Paulina's face turned red of fury.

"Star, Ashley. Let's go," the beauty queen demanded. They then all stormed away to their homeroom. I rolled my eyes and sighed as I made my way to _my _homeroom. I'm just going to guess here and think this is going to be a _long _day, it seems.

* * *

Lunch has finally arrived and I was _starving_. So I rushed to the lunch room after visiting my locker and hopped on line. Once I ordered and paid for my food, I made my way towards Valerie, who was having a fight with Tucker. I sighed as I finally got closer to them.

"Tucker, you need to give her a chance!" Valerie demanded.

"Why should I?" he asked. "I don't _need _friends."

"How about me? You don't need me?" Valerie asked, a little hurt.

"I don't need you. I don't need anybody." Tucker admitted. He then got up from his seat. His face made its way towards mine and froze. He gave me a cold glare before walking away, disappearing into the hallway.

"What was that about?" I asked as I sat down across from Valerie.

"It was Tucker. He been depressed since his fight with Danny." she answered. "Tucker and I are in a relationship… I'm scared if he's going to dump me." She put her face into her arms and cried. I then got up from my seat and sat next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Its okay, Val. He'll soon realize that what he's doing is wrong and apologize. Don't worry, everything will be okay soon," I assured. But then started to disbelieve my own words. My grandma and Dad used to say that to me. But what happened in the end? They vanished. Leaving me with my Aunt and Uncle who I am starting not to like.

Valerie looked up at me with her red, puffy eyes. "Okay. I believe you." I smiled. We then hugged and I stood up, and walked over and sat down to the spot where I was sitting at before.

It was then that Miss Popularity came over to our table. She looked at us with a devilish smile and looked at Valerie's puffy eyes. She started laughing and pointing at her.

"Look everyone! The _strong _Valerie Gray is _crying_! What happened, sweetie? Did your geeky boyfriend dump you?" Paulina asked, teasingly. Well, she was half right and half wrong.

"N-no he didn't!" Valerie replied, raising her voice. This formed a crowd.

"Oh really? Then why after he left, you started crying?" Paulina asked, putting a finger on her chin.

"Um… because… because…" Valerie stammered. I saw Paulina smile. No… I couldn't let her win.

"Because its none of your business!" I cut in. Everyone turned their heads towards me and gasped. Probably surprised that a shy girl like me has the nerve to confront Paulina.

"Excuse me?" she asked, a little taken back.

"You heard me." I replied. "And I want you to go back where you belong and stop bugging us, you slut. Valerie is going through a lot right now and doesn't need you to make things worse."

"What if I want to make things worse for her?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Then that makes you a total bitch." I answered. Her eyes narrowed and she clutched her fists. "Oh, so now you're trying to act tough for me? Sweetie, you wouldn't have a chance fighting against me. I can kick-butt, you know. Heck, I can beat all your sorry asses all together if I wanted to." Everyone started going 'oooh' at my reply. Paulina then stormed out of the lunch room, following with her two little girly friends. Everyone then started going back to their own lunch tables and I sat back down in my seat.

"Thanks," Valerie thanked me.

"No problem," I smiled. She smiled back.

* * *

After school was over, I walked home all alone. It was very quiet, no sound was heard besides my footsteps stepping on the concrete sidewalk every single second. It was then I heard voices. Voices of a boy and a girl talking to each other. I looked over to see Danny and Paulina.

"Oh come on, Danny! Just go out with me one more time!" Paulina pleaded. Danny shook his head.

"How am I suppose to know you aren't going to cheat on me again?" Danny asked. Again? What does he mean by _again_?

"I won't, I promise! I love you, Danny. I always have, and you know that!" Paulina exclaimed. Danny then sighed.

"Fine. Friday night at eight at the Nasty Burger. 'Kay?" he ordered. Paulina nodded and smiled and kissed him on the lips. He responded and they started making out. _Trader. _

I made my way to "my" house and ran inside. I shut the door behind me and ran up the stairs. I went into my room and shut it behind me. I started digging into my backpack and got out my homework. I then went to my desk, and found a unopened folded note. I unfolded it and found out it was from Phantom. I smiled and read it.

_Dear Sam,_

_Wanna do the same thing as last night? I had lots of fun. I hope you did too. You don't have to come, but I would be excited if you do. Then later we can hang out on your roof and look at the stars? You said you always like doing that, and I do too. So whatcha' say? Be there at around… let's say six? I'll be there waiting for you…_

_-Phantom_

I smiled and laughed. I loved being with Phantom. We had so much in common. He's really coming close to someone that I know I will care about with all my heart, just like Rebecca and Alex.

I sighed dreamily and began doing my homework. Tonight at six. I'll be there, Phantom. I'll be there.

* * *

**How did you like that chapter, huh? Was it intense? No? Okay.**

**Anyway, this was fun to write, also. I loved writing the fight scene between Sam and Paulina. I'm really angry at my sister and writing that fight scene made me feel better (: So sorry for my bad language. I was just very pissed off.**

**Anyway, what will happen? Will Sam meet Phantom once again? Will Paulina get back at Sam? **_**And why is **__**Danny**__** dating **__**Paulina**__**? **_**Find out in chapter 6! :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm back! And wearing my Danny Phantom shirt xD**

**I have a miserable cough and a stuffy nose. Beware of the slow updates, people. These actions slow me down.**

**Anyway, I'm just going to get on with it. I had a tiring day… even though I had no homework today xD**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**A Phantom Story**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"So… you're a ghost hunter you say, right?" I asked.

We were currently in the park, blabbering on and on about what we did in life, and what has happened today. But when I talked about Danny, Phantom would always stiffen. When I talked about how he and Paulina kissed on the sidewalk, he would stiffen also. But I just waved it off. It probably was because it sounded like I was talking about _him. _After all, Danny _is _Phantom's first name.

He looked at me and smiled. He nodded while smiling even wider, and sighed. It took a good twenty seconds for him to answer my question.

"Yeah… I am. Ever since I became a ghost, I promised myself that I would fight off evil. I would never turn to the dark side." Phantom replied and looked at me with a goofy grin.

"Even if they have cookies?" I asked, teasingly. He laughed and shook his head.

"It depends on what kind," he admitted.

"How about melted chocolate chip?" I suggested. His eyes widened, so I continued. "And when you break them, the chocolate smears all over the end of each half of the cookie and bits of chocolate curls underneath your fingertips and when you eat them, chocolate-" I was cut off by Phantom.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Yes I would, now can you stop? You're killing me here of the urge to eat one," Phantom pleaded. I laughed and nudged him. He then nudged me back. I then glare at him and he returns it.

"Oh, are you challenging me now, Phantom?" I asked, playfully. He rose an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Well, what if I am?" he questioned while smirking. I narrowed my eyes in a playful way.

"This," I hissed, and in a blink of an eye, I had tackled Phantom to the ground. We started rolling through the park -_literally_-, but soon came to a stop where unfortunately for me, Phantom ended on top of me which was a sign that I lost.

"Beat ya'." Phantom breathed. Our faces were an inch apart.

"Oh really?" I asked in a low voice.

"Really." he stated. I struggled to get out of his grasp, but Phantom's hands were to strong to bare. Guess that ghost hunting thing really is a good exercise for him.

We were lost in each other's eyes. We barely even knew we were. His glowing green eyes glowed beneath the darkness around us, which made them very intriguing to watch. I guess Phantom got caught in my trap of my amethyst eyes, am I correct? Its not everyday you see the color of my eyes. Purple or violet eyes are rare. My mother used to say that if my purple eyes are rare, then I'm rare.

I really didn't understand what my mother had said. But when I got older, I began to understand. If my purple eyes are rare, then I'm rare. That means I'm different and hard to find. Could my mother possibly have been right? Because believe me, no one would want to date a freak like me. But on the other hand, Phantom's a freak by being a ghost. So does that make us equal?

I haven't even realized it, but our faces had become closer. We were so in deep in thought that we haven't noticed our actions. But none of us stopped. We couldn't. All that we could think of -or _I _could think of- is each other. But is this relationship going a little bit too fast? I mean, we only have met like two days ago, but none of us stopped. We just kept moving forward.

But we jumped as we heard a car passing through. Phantom turned intangible immediately at I just sat up from the ground. It was then that the car disappeared into the dark hole of the street and both of us appeared sitting across from each other. It was silent for a while. Great, now we have an awkward friendship? Way to go, Manson.

Phantom scratched the back of his neck and I rubbed my arm nervously while blushing. The silence was an uncomfortable silence, which I don't like at all. One of us will have to speak soon, but what about? When should we speak? What should we say?

"Sorry," a voice interrupted my thoughts. I jumped and realized it was Phantom's. I looked at him and gave him a confused face.

"Sorry for what?" I asked, even though I already know the answer.

"For… what just happened moments ago…" he answered, timidly. I gulped and sighed.

"Its cool. The past is the past. There is nothing we can do to change it," I assured. He smiled and I returned it.

"You're right," he stated. "So, what were we talking about?"

* * *

Later on that night, Phantom and I ended on my roof, looking up at the stars. We were sitting there, talking on and on and on non-stop. The awkwardness we had in the park went away quickly, and we continued where we left off. Surprisingly, Phantom remembers what has happened in his life and talked a little bit about it. He didn't tell me his last name, though. I don't know why, but probably wasn't ready to tell me. He told be he had one sibling who was older and was a sister, had two friends, and had two parents, not divorced. And that's all he ever told me.

He only told me of his adventures of fighting ghosts. They were really interesting to listen to, I have to say. Its like my dad telling me fairy tales of dragons and queens and kings and princes and princesses. I still remember the last story he read to me… and that was when I was eight.

The most interesting story is when he mentioned that he had to fight his evil future self named, Dark Dan. He said that the ghost tried to kill his friends and family -who were alive and under his watch- but in the end, he finally had defeated him with his new power called, The Ghostly Wail. He was actually too late at first, but a ghost called, Clockwork; The Master of Time, came to him and gave him a second chance.

I have no idea why, but Phantom is always interested of what I have to say. When I start with my day, he always looks at me in the eye that gives me a sign that he's listening very carefully. I always wonder if its because he's interested in another person's life. Well, probably he is. Because trust me, if I was him, I would.

We started talking about the stars and tried to connect them to see what it would make. We pointed out results, and we would both laugh at our outcomes. I got to say, tonight was a pretty fun night. We had lots of fun talking about the past, present, and even the future. I wonder if we'll ever to this again. Oh, I hope so.

I looked at my phone and wide eyed at the time. It was almost midnight and I had school the next day! And tomorrow was a Thursday. Well, better than a Friday, am I right?

I looked at Phantom and he understood. He stood up and I did too. We faced each other with faces of disappointment that we had to say goodbye.

"So… you should probably get to bed," Phantom suggested.

"Yeah…" I trailed on, sleepily as I yawned. Phantom looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Do you need me to carry you to your room?" he asked. I chuckled slightly, but shook my head.

"Nah, I'm fine. I got it." I protested.

"Are you sure? It is a long way down…"

"I'm fine, Phantom. Honest," I replied. He sighed in defeat and scratched the back of his neck.

"So… see you tomorrow?" he asked, hopefully.

"See you tomorrow," I stated the question. He smiled and I smiled back. It was then that he disappeared in the dark night, making my heart sore from missing him already.

* * *

"Miss Manson," a voice called in a demanding voice. I shot my head up from my desk, and looked up to see Mr. Lancer staring into my soul. "I will not allow you to _sleep _in my class."

"Sorry Mr. Lancer, it won't happen again," I promised. He narrowed his eyes at me before turning his attention back to the black board, his back facing the class.

"What's up with you today?" Valerie whispered to me. I turned my head to Valerie and gave her a shrug.

"I was up all night last night," I replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"Homework," I lied. She bought it.

"I understand."

The rest of the class was boring as usual, same old, same old. It was then that the bell rang and everyone rushed out of the classroom and into the hallways. Valerie and I were just traveling the school to get to our next class when _somebody _had to come up to us: Paulina.

"Hey losers," she "insulted".

"Hey shallow witch," I shot back. Paulina looked offended.

"Did you just call me shallow!?" Paulina shouted. "I'm not shallow!"

"Oh really?" I asked. "Well, I think you should look for yourself. Hey, there's a bathroom over there! You should go in there, look in the mirror and see how shallow you look! Or better yet, I should step in a puddle of you. Know why? Because you're the only puddle I wouldn't get my feet wet in." Paulina's eyes narrowed tight as she clutched her fists.

"Stop trying to act cool, you Goth freak!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, so its _me _now who's trying to act cool? Reverse that, sweetie. Its actually _you _who is trying to act all cool and pretty, but in reality, isn't." I insulted. Her preppy friends and her gasped.

"Actually you got it wrong, freak! Its you who acts like she owns this place the second she's walking in here and can talk to _me _like that!" Paulina shot back.

"Paulina, you just described yourself." I corrected. Everyone cheered around me. Oh, did I mention that a crowd formed around us? Well, it did. And the crowd was most likely on my side except for the A-List.

"Come on, girls," Paulina huffed. "We need to get to class." And with that, they left, leaving me here to win once again. Valerie and I then walked off like nothing had happened moments ago.

* * *

Lunch has finally had came and me and Valerie could not stop talking about what had happened this morning with Paulina. Valerie kept telling me how great I was as a fighter, and I chuckled at her compliments. I mean, it wasn't that big of a deal. I mean, anyone could stand up to face Paulina, right? Why was everyone so scared?

That question was bothering me the whole lunch period. I mean, Paulina wasn't a big, muscular guy who can beat up anyone in a second. She was a shallow girl who cares about nothing but herself, who asks guys out and then rip their heart out by cheating on them the next day, who bullies, and is popular for her looks. So what is there to be scared of?

"Val," I started. She looked up at me. "Why are people so scared of confronting to Paulina?" She sighed and let go of her fork and looked straight at me in the eye.

"Because she's Paulina. She judges. She has this list that holds people who are on the popular list, and who are on the loser list. Everyone is so obsessed over this stupid list that they would do _anything _to get on Paulina's good side, just because to get on the popular list. And right now, I'm thinking you're on the loser list, followed by me and Tucker and some other kids." Valerie explained. I sighed.

"Wow, she is _one _shallow witch." I muttered.

"You can say that again," Valerie mumbled.

* * *

After lunch, I went to my next class that I had with Mrs. Kurs. That teacher is really starting to get on my nerves. But anyway, I walked into the classroom and find my seat next to Danny and sit. Danny looks at me under his jet black hair bangs and I could tell he didn't get much sleep last night, either. Oh well, that's what you get when you date the queen bee in the high school.

Danny didn't seem to talk to me that much today. When Mrs. Kurs decided to pair us up to work together on a worksheet, he decided to do it by himself. I shrugged it off and did it independently also. Its not like I needed his help, anyway. I can do things my own way. I'm unique.

Danny never glanced at me, either. He would just stare at his work like nobody's business. I'm guessing that he's mad that I told Paulina off, am I correct? I sighed and turned to him as Mrs. Kurs gave us permission to talk the rest of the period.

"Hey," I started. Danny lifted his head from his textbook and looked at me with a dull expression.

"What?" he asked, harshly.

"Are you just ignoring me cause I owned Paulina twice in a row?" I asked. He didn't answer. "Is that a yes?"

"Kind of, but that's not the reason." he replied.

"Then what _is _the real reason?" I questioned.

"I don't want to talk about it," he protested. So I decided to suggest.

"Did Paulina cheat on you?" I asked. Danny wide eyed at me which made me confuse.

It was then that I looked behind me at the window and saw something that made me froze.

I saw a ghostly beast dashing towards the school, directly towards me.

* * *

**So how was that for a chapter, huh? Now I need to go to bed, its like past 11:00 -_-**

**Anyway, what will happen? Will the beast attack the school? Will it attack Sam? Will Phantom save the day? Find out in Chapter 7! :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating frequently. I'm busy… Like book reports and homework, and family stuff, and making videos, and making deviations xD I got a lot of going on, as you can tell xD **

**But here I am, updating for my loving fans!**

**Cause I love you guys :3**

**And I have a wicked idea *smiles evilly***

**Okay, okay, now let's get on with the story, shall we?**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**A Phantom Story**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Everything appeared in slow motion. The vicious ghost beast flew towards us with it's bloody eyes begging to hurt the innocent humans, and it's mouth wide open, showing it's sharp yellow teeth that could cut you in half in a second. Danny's hand grabbed mine, telling me we had to get out of the building. He tried pulling me, but I just stood still, mesmerized by the sight that was going to kill us. My feet were glued to the ground, my eyes were stuck on the window, my butt was glued to my seat. It was impossible for me to get up and run.

But something caught me out of my trance. I felt Danny's hand slide around my waist, and his other around my legs. He swooped me up, and carried me in bridal style. If I wasn't so paralyzed and a little terrified right now, I would've struggled to get out of his grasp. I looked over his shoulder, and wide eyed. The monster was about to crash into the windows.

I clutch my eyes and cover my face into Danny's shoulder, praying to God for us to make it out alive. I heard the sound of glass breaking, and it scattering all over the ground. I open my eyes and look over Danny's shoulder just a tiny bit to see us going down the stairs, the monster out of our sight. I sighed in relief, believing that we were safe.

But unfortunately, I was wrong.

The beast appeared in front of us, which made me scream. Danny flinched, and ducked us underneath it's arms. I saw the monster look at us in the nefarious way I ever saw anyone could have made. I looked at the path in front of us to see a door to the exit sign that everyone was running to. I could feel Danny's legs move even faster as we got even closer to the door.

It felt like this whole scene was just a dream or even a daydream. It felt so unreal to me. It felt like this could not be happening and in reality, I'm in my comfy bed, or bored to death as I listen to Mrs. Kurs talk on and on about the past. Oh, how I wish this was a dream. Oh, how I wish.

But soon, freedom overwhelmed us and we were safely out of the building. Students and teachers sprawled everywhere around the town, screaming and yelling for someone to help. I looked at Danny for the first time to see his face focused on the road ahead of us, not even looking back.

And that's when I wondered, why did he save _me_? I mean, we barely even knew each other! He should have ran to Tucker or Valerie to help them! I mean, they're his friends. He should care about them more… not me.

It was then that we reached a house that had an enormous sign that said, "Fenton Works", blinking orange and yellow lights. It was too noticeable to miss. But I wonder, why is he taking me here, and why are people surrounding the place with horrified looks?

He dropped me by the huge crowd of people. He looked at me and I looked at him. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"Go in Fenton Works and _stay _there. You'll be safe," Danny demanded and assured. He then started walking the other way.

"Where are you going?" I asked. Danny stopped and turned to face me.

"I'm going to get more people from the school and bring them here," he answered. He then started walking again.

"Why?" I asked, suddenly. He stopped in his tracks once again and turned his head to his right, looking at me.

"Why what?" he questioned, confused.

"Why did you save me?"

He turned his head back to the road ahead of him. He took a deep sigh before answering.

"For many reasons…" and with that, he left, leaving me alone with the crowd of strangers.

* * *

I sat down on the couch of the Fenton Works building, watching the news. I was very intrigued in it, and wanted to know if people died or survived. But what really caught my eye was when Phantom appeared. He battled the nefarious monster ghost, and kept me worrying about him. What if he got hurt? What if he injured his arm, leg, or any part of his body? What would he do? What would… _I _do?

I watched and watched as Phantom got kicked and punched from the ghost who tried to kill me. I was in frustration at the TV. It was like watching a TV show that was so frustrating during a battle that you just want to climb in there, and kill the bad guy. And that's exactly what I wanted to do. And if I wanted to do that, I wasgoing to.

So I got up from the couch, zoomed down the basement where the Fentons had said where their lab was, and looked at my surroundings. Weapons and ghost gear were on the shelves and walls. I started picking weapons out randomly, not caring if I didn't know how to use them. The last thing I grabbed was a container that looked like a can full of soup you would put in a lunch box.

And without hesitation, I ran up the stairs to the kitchen, ignored the Fentons yells of "Get back here with my inventions, you thief!", and ran out the door to safe my best, ghostly friend.

* * *

I saw Phantom sprawled all over the ground, looking all tired and beat up. And that's when the sensation of anger hit me. When someone messes with my friend, they'll have to pay the consequences. But when they try to _kill _them, they're toast.

I whipped out a weapon from my pocket, and found out that it was shaped as a gun. _Good. _I thought. _We're getting somewhere._

I pulled the trigger with my sweaty palms and shot directly at the ghost's head. I kept shooting at it, until it finally collapsed on the ground. I then ran to Phantom with no hesitation. He was breathing heavily, and had bruises and cuts all over his face. His eyes were half open, showing his dull glowing green eyes. I kneeled down to him and put one of my hands on his.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He tried to sit up, but I held him down.

"Sam, I'm fine, let me up." Phantom answered and commanded. I shook my head.

"You're _not _fine. Just look at you!" I exclaimed. "You got cuts and bruises all over your face! And possibly even _more _under that suit of yours!" Phantom sighed and was soon no longer in my sight. I then panicked. Where was he? Where did he go?

It was then that I turned and looked behind me, and I saw him standing there, arms crossed. I narrowed my eyes at him, angry that he disobeyed me. Well… not like I was his mother or anything, but he still disobeyed his friend, and that's _not _okay.

"You can't keep me down forever, you know," he said with a smirk. I narrowed my eyes even tighter.

"You're hurt," I hissed. "You need to rest."

"I'll heal," he replied.

"But still… I can't afford you to get hurt!" I exclaimed.

"And neither can I," he replied, softer than me. "I'm the hero of this town. Its my job to keep you safe, not yours."

"Phantom, I can take care of myself," I argued.

"Well, you need a body guard _once _in a while. And here I am."

"I don't _need _your help, Phantom. Even though you got the ghost powers, I got the weapons." I patted the gear that I wore while saying the statement. Phantom sighed in irritation.

"I'm the hero, Sam. I _need _to protect you," he shot at me.

"You don't need to be the hero all the time, Phantom." I shot back. It was then that uncomfortable silence filled between us. I can tell I angered him by seeing that he had clutched his fists together, but took a deep breath and blew it out to calm himself down. He then stared at me right in the eye.

"You're right, I don't," he agreed. "But I choose to. Know why? Because its my job, and I'm proud of it. Because without me, everyone would have been dead right now."

"What about the Fentons?" I asked.

"They're like my sidekicks, sort of, but the only problem is that they hate my guts… they think I'm the enemy…" Phantom answered. I sighed. But then something mesmerizing caught my eye. The monster sat up from the ground, and looked at me like it was going to kill me. Which it was. Considering that it was an evil ghost.

"Look out!" I shouted. Phantom turned around and saw the ghost flying towards me. Phantom then flew towards me, knocking me out of the monster's way, and took the hit for me.

"PHANTOM!" I screamed out of agony. I ran to where the monster held him. I snapped out my weapon gun and shot the ghost, but nothing was happening. It was then that I used the soup container, and it sucked the ghost away in it. I then smiled proudly, but vanished as I went to go save Phantom.

But when I located where he was, I found no other than Danny, sprawled on the ground, passed out with cuts and bruises all over his poor pale body.

* * *

**Short, I know, but next chapter will be longer.**

**So what will happen? What happened to Phantom? Will Sam help Danny? Find out in chapter 8! :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey, I'm back once again ;)**

**I have an excuse. I been having a rough week. I been feeling… lonely. That's because no one sat with me at lunch for the past four days. My such called "two best friends" had been sick all week. But when one of them came back on Thursday, he sat somewhere else, away from me.**

**And he did it again yesterday!**

**I am **_**so **_**going to tell him off Monday.**

**Well, if I ever talk to him again, that is…**

**But this one dude who's one of my friend's friend sat with me. But we barely talked. All he ever said was, "Do we have gym today?" or "Can I have a fry?"**

**I still regret giving him that fry… -_-**

**My mom says that I need more friends, but I'm perfectly fine on my own! I mean, if I'm alone, I can think of new chapters of this story, I get to think stuff without worrying about my friends reading my mind somehow, and I get peace and quiet. **

**Anyway, enough chit-chat. Now, let's get to the thing that you're really here for xD**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**A Phantom Story**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Danny?" I called. His eyes were shut closed, and his face was poorly pale. Drips of blood were spreading across his arms and exposed knees from the holes in his pants. Cuts and bruises were surrounding around his innocent face, and his hair was all messed up. I began to ease myself towards the young boy, and grabbed his arm. I shook it repeatedly, hoping he was soon to wake up.

And surprisingly, he did.

He opened his baby blue eyes half way, searching them everywhere to register where he might be. It was then that his blue met my amethyst ones. It was then that his eyes began to widen, and his face was formed into a shocked reaction like one of his darkest secrets had been revealed.

He began to move away from me. My head tilted a little to the left, with my one eyebrow raised. I wondered why he was trying to stay away from me. Has he lost his mind? Did he forget who I was? Was I a stranger to him, now? Was I nothing to him?

His face began to soften as he identified what my reaction was. Now I was totally confused. Was he hiding something that I wasn't suppose to know? Is that why he was frightened beforehand? What _was _he so afraid about? What was his little secret?

I began to push those thoughts away. I could see his tired expression fade away as he looked at me with concern. I began to stiffen. He reminded me of Phantom when he looked at me like that. And that led to my father. Oh, how my father was so protective over me. He told me that I was the best daughter he could ever have; that I was his angel. He would be always there for me. Anytime, anywhere.

But he's not. He's not here. I don't see him anywhere I go. I don't see him anytime I need him. All I see is no one. All I see is an empty space that haunts me with it's silence. It makes me feel broken; it makes me feel guilty. Because I'm the reason why he had disappeared.

I shuddered and shook my head. I looked at Danny and gave him a small smile, assuring him that everything was alright. His concerned stare broke, and he just nodded.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I think so," he replied. He slowly got up, using the building for support. I put a supporting hand on his shoulder, and he smiled as if saying "Thanks." I smiled back like it was no problem, which it wasn't.

"Did the ghost get defeated?" he asked. I nodded.

"I used your parents equipment to capture it in this… thermos." I explained to him, holding up the soup-thingy. His eyes narrowed and he swatted the thermos away from my hand, and put it in his. I could feel that my shocked face was priceless. "What was that for?"

"Don't do that ever again," he warned. "Its too dangerous out there. You can get hurt."

"Since when do you care?" I asked him while crossing my arms. He paused. He took a deep sigh and spat out the words.

"Because I care about the town." Danny replied, softly. He then turned around, and walked away.

"Where are you going?" I questioned while shouting at him.

"Home!" he shouted back. And with that, he disappeared into the mist, leaving me alone with only early crickets comforting the silence around me.

* * *

When I was walking home, it was almost dark. The sky was dark blue, and the street lights were flickering on. Crickets started to creek, and my shadow was my only company at the moment. It was a very lonely walk, yet a relaxing one. I felt like I had all time in the world to walk on the sidewalk, and never look back.

But sadly, the road finally came to a dead end as I reached my Aunt and Uncle's house.

Yep, still can't say that it's my house… because it's technically isn't.

I step inside, and close the door behind me. The house is pitch black, so I thought they were sleeping. So I tiptoed to the stairs, but I flinched when the lights flickered on. I turned around slightly to see Aunt Susan and Uncle Fred, standing behind me with their arms crossed. I gulped.

"Where have you been, young lady?" my Uncle asked.

"You should've been here almost three hours ago!" my Aunt added.

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Well sorry isn't enough," my Aunt huffed. "You made us worried sick! And there was a ghost attack! Do you know how hurt you could've been?"

"Yes, I know, but I'm _fine_," I confirmed. "Now, can I please go upstairs now?"

"Not until you tell us where you been," Uncle Fred ordered.

"Fenton Works…" I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what dear?" Aunt Susan questioned.

"Fenton Works!" I raised my voice higher. It was then that Aunt Susan slapped me across the face. I was paralyzed at what just happened. I brought my left hand to my cheek and felt where she had slapped me. It stung really badly that I whipped my hand away like my cheek was on fire.

"W-Why did you slap me?" I asked in a low, timid voice.

"Don't _ever _go _near _that place _again_," Aunt Susan threatened. "YOU HEAR ME!?" I nodded as fast I could. "Now, GO UPSTAIRS!"

I was gone in a flash.

* * *

I slammed the door behind me, only to find Phantom sitting on my bed, with scars and cuts all over his face. I gasped. I ran over to him and sat next to him. I put a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"What happened to you?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got in _another _serious ghost battle," he replied. He then noticed the bruise on my left cheek that Aunt Susan had left. "What. Is. That?" He pointed to my bruise.

"Oh, that?" I gave a nervous chuckle. "Its nothing… I didn't see where I was going and accidentally hit my cheek on a door that was wide open…"

"Then why does it look like a hand slapped it?" he questioned. I shrugged. He narrowed his eyes at me. "You're lying."

"Well, you got more injuries than I do so give me a second and I'll get the first aid kit to patch you up, okay? And I promise I'll tell you what happened," I explained. He let out a defeated sigh.

'Fine," he breathed. I went into my bathroom, which was connected to my room, and got out the first aid kit that was kept beneath the sink. I then walked towards Phantom, and started bandaging his face.

He winced and he groaned from the acute pain. His face was filled with many cuts that I could barely count them all. They bled and they stained around his pale cheeks, but I quickly wiped it off with a soft, paper towel. But when I finally done and he sighed in relief, I had said I wasn't finished yet, and this confused him. Like, what does she mean by that? Didn't she get all my wounds on my face?

Yes, yes I did, but there's two more places I need to patch. The legs and the _body_.

"Phantom," I called him. He looked at me straight in the eye. "I know this will sound awkward, but can you… uh… take off your pants…?" He tilted his head slightly to the right.

"Why?" he asked me.

"To patch your wounds on your legs cause if there were several cuts on your face, there has to be _lots _more under there." I answered. His cheeks were an almost invisible pink from blushing.

"Okay," he gave in. He slowly took off his black pants and I found several bleeding cuts and bruises everywhere. Especially on the knees.

I sighed and started to patch them all up. The green ectoplasm blood tickled the tip of my fingers, but I quickly wiped it off before it could go beneath my skin and give me ghost powers or something like that. I sighed as I finished the last cut, and wiped my hands with the "Wipies". I sighed once again as I looked at Phantom's jumpsuit top. I bit my lip.

"Phantom," I whispered, but he heard.

"Yeah?"

"Can you… take off… your… thingy… you know…" I stammered as Ipointed at the jumpsuit top. He got the messaged and nodded. He took off the jumpsuit, and my eyes widen in amazement.

He was very muscular, and was very skinny. But what totally ripped off the beauty was the blood that covered the cuts and bruises. I sighed once again and started to patch them all up, just like I was doing for the face and legs. Surprisingly, the body didn't have much cuts like the legs or face had. But there were many bruises and countless of scars. I felt bad for Phantom. He didn't deserve this; no, not at all.

When I finally patched all of his cuts, he let out a sigh of relief and put his clothes back on. I packed up the first aid kit and went to the bathroom. I put it under the sink, and washed my dirty hands with soap that smelled very sweet. When I was done, I exited the bathroom to find Phantom sitting there on my bed, waiting patiently for me to explain the bruise.

"Sit," he demanded as he pointed to the spot next to him on his right. I rolled my eyes and sat down bluntly next to him. "Now, explain the bruise." He pointed to the bruise on my cheek. I covered it with my left hand. I sighed.

"My Aunt did this," I admitted. His eyes widened. "No! She doesn't abuse me, I promise! It's just that, I wasn't listening very well, and refused to tell her the answer…" Well, it wasn't _completely _true, but it was true.

"Why-why would she do that? To an innocent human being?" he questioned. I shrugged.

"Maybe she was drunk and just had a cigarette," I guessed.

"She smokes and drinks?" Phantom asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, she does. Along with my Uncle."

"You shouldn't be living with them. They can be dangerous,"

"They're by _Aunt _and _Uncle_, Phantom. Not strangers. I knew them since I was _born_," I reasoned. "They wouldn't hurt me."

"People change, Sam… They might turn out to the people you never expected them to be. And let me tell you, I had to learn out the hard way," Phantom confirmed as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"But they're _family_, Phantom," I reminded him. "You need to trust your family." Phantom froze, but shook his head. He just nodded and let go of my shoulder.

"You're right," he agreed. "You need to stick to your family." He looked out the window and realized it was almost midnight. He looked at me with sad eyes. "I need to go. Thanks for patching me up. I really needed the help." I smiled at him.

"Anytime Phantom. I'll always be there for you," I admitted. He smiled back at me and disappeared into the night sky.

I sighed happily as I dug under the covers, closing my eyes and drifted off to a place called, "Dreamland".

* * *

"Hey Danny," I greeted.

Danny and I were at our lockers that were next to each other when I greeted him, but he didn't say a word. He wore his black sweatshirt as usual with the hood over his head, and stared blankly at his locker. I gave him a confused stare, but didn't say anything. I just opened my locker, got my stuff, and headed towards class.

While I was doing so, I accidentally bumped into Tucker. Our books scattered on the ground, along with notebook paper as we did so. His eyes narrowed down at me, and I gulped. I then put my hands up innocently.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. He didn't reply, but instead he kneeled down on his knees and began picking up his books. I followed his actions as I picked up mine, but also _tried _to help him pick his up. He refused to let me touch them, and I rapidly moved my hand away from the book before he could do anything to abuse it.

And when he was finished, he disappeared into the dark and dusty hallway, not even turning back. I could feel he was guilty about something. That something was killing inside him, eager to get out of his chest. His face looked like it was going to burst into tears, and it also looked like he was broken. Was the fight between him and Danny really that bad? Or was it something else that was killing him so badly?

I shook my head. It was none of my business. I shouldn't be picking my nose in other people's faces. If he wanted to keep his mouth shut about himself, and Valerie didn't want to talk about him either, then it was my job to keep my mouth closed and locked. Tucker was probably depressed about something. Maybe it was about one of his family members dying.

Or they have vanished.

Yeah, maybe it was something around those lines…

I sighed as I picked up the last book that was left on the floor and headed to class in the empty hallway. Unknown about someone stalking me with pure red eyes behind my back.

* * *

It was finally lunch, and Valerie and I were sitting at our normal table inside the cafeteria. I ate my lunch and she ate hers as we talked on and on about our life. Pretty much like Phantom and I do every evening.

"So, what happened to you after the ghost attacked?" Valerie asked. I wide eyed and hesitated on the answer.

"I went to Fenton Works, like you told me the other day…" I replied with a low, timid voice.

"Really? Cause I didn't see you there," she pointed out. "I actually saw you on the TV, fighting that ghost with that horrible ghost boy," I started to get offended by her words about Phantom.

"He's not that bad, you know," I informed. "He's actually a good ghost, trying to protect us from evil."

"Well, he may try to get us to _think _that he's a good guy, but then he'll turn his back on us and try to kill us all," Valerie reasoned. I sighed in annoyance.

"There is no way that Phantom would do that," I denied. "What has he done that was so evil?"

Valerie hesitated, but shook her head. She then began to answer. "Once, he attacked the town's mayor, then he once turned bad and stole a lot of stuff from stores and banks, then he stole all of our Christmas presents, and worst of all, he ruined my life." I gasped. I couldn't imagine Phantom doing those stuff. But why would he?

"How did he ruin your life?" I asked. Valerie sighed.

"I had it all. The money, the popularity, clothes, food, and the best life any teenage girl could have. I was in the A-List, until Phantom and his dog had to come along and ruin my beautiful life for me. And that's when I became friends with Danny and Tucker. Because I was too poor to be friends with them anymore," she replied.

"Valerie, I think what Phantom did was an accident and happened for a good reason," I admitted. She gave me a blank stare.

"What? Why?" she questioned.

"Because if it didn't happen, then you would've never realized what a shallow witch Paulina and the rest of the A-List are, you wouldn't have learned the true meaning of friendship with Danny and Tucker, and you wouldn't have met me." I explained. She smiled, but it fainted as she thought of something else.

"But that doesn't explain why you think Phantom is a good ghost," Valerie defended. I sighed in irritation.

"Because I talked to Phantom before!" I blurted out. The lunchroom was filled with silence. I gulped. Maybe I should've shouted that even louder so everyone in China could hear.

Valerie eyes widened, and when I found where Paulina was sitting, she did too. Tucker, who was about to walk out of the lunchroom, stopped in his tracks and looked at me, shocked.

When I found Danny, he was midway from putting his sandwich in his mouth when he heard this. He paused and put it down. He got up from his seat, and dashed out of the cafeteria. Surprisingly, Tucker went after him.

Everything seemed like in slow motion as I saw an angered Paulina running toward me, steam running through her ears. Her hand was made into a fist as she got even closer to me.

It was then that her fist made contact to the opposite cheek that my Aunt had hit. She hit it so hard that it was enough for me to fall to the ground and be knocked out.

The last thing I heard before I slipped to unconscious, was Paulina whispering to my ear, "Stay away from my ghost boy, freak." And evil laughter echoing inside my head.

And with that, everything went dark. The voices of the people in the cafeteria faded away, but the laughter still hung in there. It was like it would never stop. It felt like I was in great danger… that someone was after me.

* * *

**HA, cliffhanger :3**

**Long chapter, yay! :D**

**Wondering why Valerie hates Phantom when she's friends with Danny? You'll find out soon ;)**

**Hehe, all the confusion of the prologue is starting to make sense a little to you, right? No? Because its starting to make sense to me xD**

**Well, that's because I'm the writer…**

***Facepalm***

**Anyway, what will happen? Who is stalking Sam? What was that evil laughter in her head? Why did Danny run out and Tucker chased after him when Sam blurted out that she had talked to Phantom? Why did her Aunt threaten Sam to not go near Fenton Works again? Find out in Chapter 9! :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm back!**

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating in… almost 2 weeks! Believe me, I been very busy with school work, and family business. Like, for example, my brother getting kicked out of the house. **

**He made a freakin' hole in the wall, and a hole in my bedroom door -_-**

**And JUST BECAUSE my Mom didn't buy him his precious cigarettes. What a selfish brat he is… **

**Anyway, thank you for the people who comforted me about the friends thing. I really needed that, and I really appreciate it. My friend who abandoned me apologized and we're back to being buddies. We even sat next to each other the way to our field trip xD**

**Oh, did I tell you guys I had a field trip on Friday?**

**I guess not xD**

**Our field trip was at the movie theater and we saw "Jack the Giant Slayer", then we went to the food court. It was fun ^_^**

**Anyway, enough chit-chat. Let's get to the story, shall we?**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**A Phantom Story**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, and everything was all a blur. I blinked several times, and finally soon enough, my vision was clear. I looked at my surroundings, and noticed I was somewhere that wasn't very familiar to me. Actually, it wasn't familiar at all. The room was dark and purple. I was laying on a cold solid table, and found out that my hands were trapped in metal bracelets. I panicked. Where was I? How did I get here?

It was then that lights flashed on, too bright for me to handle. I squinted my eyes as I saw a black figure come towards the table I was laying on. I gulped. I wondered who this man or creature was. Was I kidnapped? Does Phantom know I'm here? Does anybody know?

The black figure came towards the light so I could see his face. His face had blue skin, black midnight hair with two points of his hair that struck up towards the sky, sharp like a knife, his eyes pure red, and his vampire teeth sticking out from his mouth. When I found out that his skin glowed, I realized that he's a ghost. Yet, why did he look so familiar?

"You're finally awake, Samantha. I was getting worried," the ghost spoke in a low, deep voice.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I questioned the ghost, my voice screeching. The ghost just smiled.

"Don't worry, girl, I won't hurt you… _yet_." The ghost claimed. "I have captured you, so I can get my revenge on an old fellow."

"And who is that 'old fellow'?" I asked.

"You know who that person or _ghost _is."

"I don't think so…" I trailed off. "What does this have to do with me anyway?"

"Remember your parents?" the ghost asked. I froze. What was he trying to get at?

"Of course… why?"

"Well, you see, they were on my list. The list that contained people who I shall kill," the ghost explained. I wide eyed.

"Why would you ever want to do that? What did they ever do to you?" I asked, anger threatening in my voice. This only made him grin wider than before.

"Many things, my dear. Many things…" he trailed off. It was just then that a crash came through the ceiling, and my savior had appeared.

And that savior, was Phantom.

"Let her go, you freak!" Phantom shouted. He punched him straight in the face, and kicked him in the shins. The ghost flew backwards far away from here, and that's when Phantom looked at me.

He ripped off the bracelets that kept me on hold, and picked me up in bridal style. "We have to get out of here," he had whispered in my ear. I only nodded timidly at him, and we were gone in a flash.

* * *

The ride home was sort of quiet, and none of us spoke. I wondered what he was thinking. Sure, he was a hero of this town, but is he really that worried or concerned about me? We only just met a few days ago, but I can't help but feel like I known him for forever. Its like how I feel when I'm with Rebecca and Alex, who I can be myself around. But there was something else about Phantom that was special. What was it?

Of course the number one thing that was different about him was him being a ghost, but there was something else. Every time I'm with him, it feels like I can feel a spark between us. I can relate to how he feels, what's hurting him the most. I completely understand him. But with Rebecca and Alex, sometimes I couldn't. But with Phantom, I could all the time. But why? Why does he seem so human when he's not?

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by my house coming into sight. I then took a deep sigh. I was in no mood to face my Aunt and Uncle. I wanted to just lay in my cozy bed and fall asleep under the covers. I wanted to go off into dreamland where it's peaceful, and full of happiness. Dreamland is sort of like a Heaven to teenagers. Especially to me.

"We're almost there," Phantom informed in a mutter. I have realized that he has been very quiet during the fly home. Was he mad at me or something? If he is, then why was he mad at me? What did I do?

"Phantom," I whispered, but I could tell he heard me from seeing him glance at me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he answered, but somehow, I could tell he was lying.

"Are you sure? Because trust me, you can tell me anything," I assured him. He sighed.

"It just that… I could've lost you, you know? The ghost who kidnapped you could kill you with one snap of a finger. And if I lost you, I don't know what I would do," Phantom admitted. "Yeah, I know we just met and all, but it seems I known you forever. I can totally relate to you on how you feel getting bullied, ignored, being called a freak, and kind of have no friends. I get that. I been there." I was shocked on how he answered because that's what I been thinking too.

"I understand. That's the same way I feel about you," I admitted. He looked at me and smiled, and I smiled back. Soon, we reached my house and he dropped me by the front door.

"Okay, here we are," Phantom informed. I let go of him and walk up the porch. I turn around, and look down at him.

"Thanks," I said in a low, sweet voice. He smiled.

"Anytime," he replied. "I'll see you later." But when he was about to fly off, I remembered something.

"Wait!" I shouted. Phantom stopped in his tracks.

"Yes?"

"Where's my backpack and school supplies?" I asked.

"Before I came and got you, I saw your friend, Valerie, carrying your backpack. I think she dropped it off here." Phantom replied. I nodded.

"Okay, thanks. See you soon!" Phantom then started flying away.

"You, too!" he shouted from the sky. I smiled, and went into my house, and shut the door.

"Where have you been, missy?" Aunt Susan asked. I winced. I was in no mood to confront them.

"I been… walking around…" I lied.

"Oh really?" Uncle Fred asked. "Or were you hanging out at Fenton Works again?"

"I was just walking around in the park, I swear! I wasn't at Fenton Works!" I tried to explain to them.

"Oh, then why did your friend Valerie say that you _were _at Fenton Works?" Aunt Susan questioned. I was shocked. Did Valerie really say that to them? I thought I told her that I wasn't aloud to go there anymore!

"She was lying! I wasn't!" I exclaimed. Aunt Susan's face turned red from the anger I have caused on her. She ran over to me and pushed me on the floor.

"STOP LYING, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Aunt Susan screamed. She then slapped my face, her nails digging into my skin as she did. I touched my abused cheek and realized that it was bleeding. The blood tickled around my fingertips, and tears stung into my eyes. Aunt Susan's face softened and covered her mouth with her hands. "Sammy, I'm-"

"Get away from me, you monster!" I yelled. I then ran up the stairs, went into my room, and shut the door. It was then that the tears were spilling, and they slid down my cheek. I then went into my bathroom and washed the blood away from my cheek and my hands. When I was finally done, I collapsed onto my bed, on my stomach, crying like a baby into my pillow.

My mother and father would _never _treat me like this before. Sure, sometimes they would ignore me, and I'd feel like they don't care about me, but I know, they would _never, EVER _try to abuse me in _either _way. I know they loved me and only wanted what was best for me, but I wish I could tell them how much I loved them, how much I miss them. But I can't. Because now, they're gone. And I know that they're never coming back.

This only made me cry harder. The thought of them being gone forever made me feel nauseous inside. Everything we been through is being vanished from my memories. Every word I said to them before they had disappeared, made me regret I ever said that so much. Before they disappeared, I had said I hated them, that I was better off without them, and that I wished I had better parents. But now, as I remember that moment, all I feel is regret and guiltiness. I just wish I could take back all the mean things I said that night to them, to let them know I love them. That I didn't mean anything that I had said.

Again, this only made me cry even harder than before. It was then that a cold hand touched my shoulder and I jumped from the position I was in, and was now sitting up. I realized that the cold hand was Phantom, giving me a concerned look. Tears rapidly fell beneath my eyes as I looked at him. He then opened his arms, and I fell into them. He kissed the top of my forehead.

"It's okay, Sam. I'm right here… Shh, it's okay. Everything's alright," Phantom comforted. I sobbed and sobbed into his shoulder. When I finally pulled away, I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine.

All emotions came towards me at that moment. All the love for him expressed it's way out, and I found myself leaning in towards him. I pressed my lips to his, and soon we were kissing. The kiss felt amazing, and so wonderful. The kiss was everything that a girl could possibly dreamed it would be like.

We pulled apart for air. We collided our foreheads together, and we both smiled. Phantom wiped a tear from my cheek, and then pecked my cheek while smiling.

And in that moment, it felt like I couldn't love anything more than Phantom. Phantom was the one, I realized. Phantom's the one I wanted to love.

* * *

**It feels like I rushed the romance Dx**

**But it's Danny and Sam. They can't stay "just friends" forever, you know ;)**

**Anyway, how did you like it? Was it sucky, good, great, awesome, sad, bad, crappy? Tell me what you think (:**

**So, what will happen? Will Sam and Phantom make their relationship official? Will the ghost come back? And who **_**is **_**that ghost? Find out in Chapter 10! :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**So sorry for the month delay. I was waiting until I got 5 voters on my poll about if I should make Sam and Phantom's relationship official, and I finally did! 5 yeses and 0 nos! **

**Not gonna tell you what you're about to read, my friends :3**

**And this is just a filler chapter, okay? I'm currently planning the whole story out and I feel terribly sorry for not updating in a month, so I'm adding a fluffy filler chapter :3**

**Okay, lets move on, shall we?**

**I do not own Danny Phantom. (Or F.R.I.E.N.D.S)**

* * *

**A Phantom Story**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

It was then Phantom shook his head, pulling away from my grasp. My smile turned into a frown, afraid of if he didn't love me back. Well, we _did _only meet like a few days before. But we talked on and on about each other! I think he knows who I am by now.

He stood up and faced his back to me. Disappointment overwhelmed me. I then knew for sure that he didn't like me back. I was too much of a freaky goth girl for him. Besides, he was a ghost. I was a human. They don't belong together. It just didn't work.

I stepped closer to him. I kept creeping closer to him by every little step. As I got a better view, I saw that he was covering his face into his hand like he was thinking of what to do. This made me take even bigger steps than before. I was very curious on what Phantom was thinking, and what he felt when he kissed me. If he felt the way I felt…

"Phantom?" I said. He turned around and looked at me and gave me a lovely smile, but I was still very curious. "What's wrong?" He sighed.

"It's just that… do you really love or like me… in _that _way? Are you ready to take our friendship to the next step?" he asked. I paused for a moment. Did I truly like or even love Phantom? Am I really ready to take our friendship to something more?

It was then that I realized that I didn't care. All I wanted to be around was Phantom. He was the one who comforted me during our talks on evenings, looking at the stars above us, talking and laughing about our life. He was the one who could truly understand me, like I truly understand him. So, was I ready? Was I really in love with Phantom?

Well, now I understand the saying "Love at first sight".

I raised my hand and placed it on his cheek. I smiled up at him, and he smiled back. I nodded timidly, hoping he somehow he felt the same way. And that was all answered when he leaned down and kissed me, and I immediately kissed back. He felt cold, but warm at the same time. I liked it. I liked it _a lot_, actually.

We then pulled away from each other and leaned our foreheads together. Once again, we both smiled. Phantom then looked up at the ceiling, and down at me. He smiled.

"Wanna talk on the roof for a bit before I go patrolling?" he asked. I tilted my head.

"When's that?"

"Around… sevenish, eightish," Phantom replied.

"But we talked around those times like last and the other night…"

"Well, I usually go patrolling around when you get home, but since you were kidnapped, my schedule was all messed up, so…" Phantom trailed off. I sighed.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"For what?"

"For ruining you schedule. Its my fault," I answered. He waved a hand at me.

"No need to be sorry. There are times when my schedule gets messed up, so, there is no reason to be sorry," Phantom assured. I smiled, and he smiled back. "So the roof?"

"Let's go!"

* * *

We sat there, staring at the shining stars upon us. The night was so mesmerizing; so beautiful to look at. Its weird how its dark already, and its only six o'clock. Phantom's hand had touched mine while being in a daze. I turned my head to him, and he smiled wide at me. I returned his smile. Even though his hands were cold, they were also warm by the comfort and love he's making me feel.

We were silent. We didn't speak. None of us knew what to say. What _was _there to say? 'Oh, I love you, will you please be my boyfriend?' or 'We kissed. Wanna kiss again?' Either way, it might get awkward. But this is just the beginning of the relationship… Yeah… Like that time in _Friends _where Ross and Rachel hook up, but at the beginning, things get awkward. But things work out at the end, and they come to love each other. We will come out that way, won't we?

I looked at Phantom. His eyes were glued onto me. I then realized that he's been staring at me this whole time. I smiled at him and he merely gave me a goofy grin. I started to lean in, ready for another kiss. He started to lean in too, but as soon as our lips were about to touch, there was a knock on the roof door.

"Sam, can I talk to you for a minute?" the voice on the other side of the door asked. I wide eyed. It was Aunt Susan.

"Go!" I whispered to Phantom. "Hide!" And soon, Phantom disappeared. I then sighed in relief. "Yeah, sure, come in." Aunt Susan opened the roof door that was located on the floor of the roof. Aunt Susan then came on, and walked over to me, and sat on the ground, right beside me. She copied my position with her arms hugging her knees to her chest as she looked at the stars. She sighed.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she said. "Its just that… I don't want you getting hurt. I promised your mother that if she wasn't there to care for you, then I would step in and take her place. Now its my job to protect you, and care for you," Aunt Susan then put my hair behind my ear as she looked at me.

"But I wasn't at Fenton Works! Maybe Valerie thought I was, but I wasn't! Don't you trust me?" I yelled at her. She was a little taken aback, but still had that peaceful look on her face.

"Yes I do, honey, but there are times that a parent does not know if their child is lying or not."

"I am _not _your child!" I spat out. Silence then filled the air between us. Aunt Susan's face looked broken at that point, and now I feel guilty. "Aunt Susan, I-" I was cut off by her.

"No," she said. "You're right. You're not my child. No teenager is." She started to walk back towards the door, leaned down to open it, and began climbing in. I then said something that stopped her.

"What about Toby?" I asked. I could see Aunt Susan close her eyes and bite her lip, trying not to cry of the sound of that name. She reopened them again and looked into my amethyst eyes.

"He's dead, Sammy. He's not on this Earth no more. He's gone…" And that's the last thing she said to me before she disappeared into the house, slamming the door shut.

I then turned around to see Phantom reappearing back into my sight. He walked towards me and hugged me. I gave him a hug back, and he squeezed gently.

"I have to go," Phantom whispered in my ear.

"What?" I said. "Why?"

"Its time to go patrolling…" he trailed off. I then pulled away from him and looked at the floor.

"Oh… Okay then…" It was then that he lifted my head up so I was looking at him. He leaned his forehead onto mine.

"I'll be back tomorrow, I promise," he said. He then kissed me on the lips and as cliché or cheesy as it sounds, fireworks were exploding in the background, and it felt like the world was spinning before me.

We then pulled apart. I nodded at him. "Go." He smiled and pecked my lips. He pulled away from me and was ready to fly away when I said one more thing. "Be careful… okay?" He nodded.

"I promise," he said. And with that, he disappeared into the darkness of the sky, making me miss him even more than when his lips parted from mine.

* * *

**Was that sweet? :3**

**Hey, do you guys watch the show **_**Friends**_**? I freakin' love that show now, and my OTP is Ross and Rachel. I just watched the episode where they broke up, and that literally broke my heart, so it inspired me to write something fluffy and to add a similar concept between the relationship of Ross and Rachel :3**

**Anyway, did you like it? Want more? Well, more will be soon. Hopefully this weekend xD**

**So, what will happen next? What will Sam tell Valerie? What will Valerie tell Sam? Does everyone know Sam got kidnapped?**

**So many questions, so many answers…**

**Find out in the next chapter xD**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I am back! :D**

**So, I've been falling in love for these couple of weeks… The only problem is, I don't think he likes me back. But, now we sit across from each other during class so that would make us come closer :3**

**Anyway, so this chapter will be where the plot will come in. I'm excited to introduce it to you since it may be surprising to all of you ;)**

**So buckle your seat belts and hang on tight. You are all going on a bumpy ride!**

**And I changed the category from suspense to mystery. This is more mysterious than suspenseful. **

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**A Phantom Story**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

A few days later, school was here to haunt me again. After the news of me being kidnapped spread across the town of Amity, I just knew the kids wouldn't even care. Just like the kids in California didn't when my parents vanished. So why would these kids care if they're exactly the same as them?

I sighed as I walked into the doors of Casper High. I saw all eyes stare at me as I pass by. I looked at their faces and saw them sort of check me out. I only had little bruises on my arms, but that was it. And when the students saw it looked I wasn't hurt at all, they went back to their own business. Well, at least if they knew I was hurt, they would've cared a little. Or start a rumor or something.

I walked to my locker to find Danny there. I haven't seen him since he ran out of the cafeteria the day Paulina knocked me out and I got kidnapped. I still wondered why he walked out like that. I wondered if he knew…

I shook my head and opened my locker. I grabbed all my books and notebooks that I needed. When I closed my locker, I was about to say hi to Danny, but the minute I turned to face him, he was gone.

I sighed and walked to my class. I already had a feeling that today was not going to be the best day for me.

* * *

When I got to my classroom, I started walking to my seat when Mr. Lancer touched my shoulder. I turned around to face him.

"You'll be sitting with Mr. Fenton today, Miss Manson," Mr. Lancer informed. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Due to our activity today, you'll be partnered up with Mr. Fenton. Miss Gray will be partnered up with Nathan, who usually sits next to Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer explained. I nodded and sat down next to Danny.

"Hey," I said. Danny looked up at me, but said nothing. He just continued looking back at his textbook. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like you," Danny answered, coldly. Honestly, hearing those words, made my heart shatter.

"Why?" I asked. I actually thought we were going to become friends, but I guess I was wrong.

He looked up at me, a dull expression on his face. "For a reason I can't explain," was his answer. He then merely looked back at his textbook blankly.

So, he doesn't like me for a reason he can't explain? I don't get it. When he saved me from the ghost attack, he was nice to me. He was being a friend. So how can he not like me? Was that day a total blank to him now? I guess he never considered me as a friend after all.

I sighed and opened my textbook to the page Mr. Lancer told us to open up to. He gave us our project directions, saying we had to work with a partner to do so. I turned to Danny, who took the directions and started reading them silently.

"So, are we going to work together or not?" I asked.

"_Only _for this project. But when we're not, don't talk to me," he said. He reminded me of Tucker a little bit. No wonder they were friends. They were both assholes.

"That's not going to be a problem anymore," I said.

"Good." Danny stated. He then handed me the directions and we started to work on our project peacefully.

* * *

I sat next to Valerie at lunch. I glared at her. She told my Aunt that I was at Fenton Works after I told her that she threatened me not to go there anymore. How could she? Is she mad at me because I talked to Phantom before? Oh, I wonder how pissed she'll be if she ever finds out I _kissed _him the other night.

"Why?" I asked her. She looked at me in confusion.

"Why what?" she questioned.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Honestly, I don't know what the hell you talking 'bout, girl."

"Why did you tell my Aunt and Uncle I was at Fenton Works when I was not!?" I yelled at her. Valerie then put her hands up in defense.

"Hey, I panicked, alright? I knew you were kidnapped and I was worried about you. So when I stopped by your house to drop off your stuff, your Aunt asked me where you were… and I panicked and said you were at Fenton Works…" Valerie explained.

"Well, it cost me a slap across the face," I murmured. Unfortunately, she heard.

"Your Aunt _slapped _you!?" Valerie screeched. "Why?"

"Because, apparently, she hates the Fentons," I answered.

"So, who saved you?" Valerie asked, changing the subject.

"Phantom…" I trailed off.

"Sam! How could you let him do that!?"

"Because he's my bo- my friend," I answered, catching myself from saying 'boyfriend'.

"He is _not _your friend," she said. "He's probably just messin' with you." This made me angry.

"You don't know him! Are you the one who talks to him every night? _No._ Are you the one who learned to understand him? _No. _So, what makes you think you can judge him without knowing him?"

"Girl, I been here before Phantom ever existed. He came to our world about two years ago. I known him for two years. You only known him, for what, a week? Listen to me when I say this, _never _fall for his trap. I fell for it once, and came back up with a shattered heart. I just don't want you to repeat the history that I once had with him," Valerie said. She then got up and walked away, leaving me paralyzed and a question floating through my head.

Was Phantom using me?

* * *

After the lunch bell rang, I saw a big, blonde jock going up to Danny. The jock had an angry expression on his face as he did so. He grabbed Danny by the collar and threw him against the lockers.

"I heard that you are dating Paulina," he started. "Trying to steal my girl away from me, aren't you Fenton? Well, that's not going to happen." The jock then made a fist and shot it towards Danny. But, to my surprise, Danny caught it.

"Neither is you beating me, Dash," Danny said. He then pushed the jock, who was named Dash, off of him, which made Dash furious.

"You asked for it, Fenton," he threatened. Dash then punched Danny in the face. Unfortunately for Dash, this showed no affect on Danny. It was like he was used to being punched in the face all the time. But it didn't stop Danny from loosing his temper.

Danny's hand flew rapidly towards Dash and hit him straight in the face. Dash fell backwards, his nose dripping out blood. Danny hovered over Dash. I knew I had to do something. And had to do it fast.

Right when Danny was going to finish off Dash, I screamed, "STOP!" Danny and Dash turned their attention to me and so did the crowd that were surrounding and watching the two. I walked over to the both of them and pushed Danny aside.

"You know you're going to get suspended for this," I informed him. He scoffed.

"This dude has been beating and picking on me since day one. Its my turn to show him who's the boss now," Danny replied. When he was about to walk over to finish off Dash, I grabbed his arm.

"Danny, stop. Now." I demanded. Surprisingly, I saw him look deep in my eyes and heard him sigh in defeat. He snatched his arm from my hand and glared at me.

"Fine," he said. "But don't touch me again." And he walked off.

I looked at Dash to see him being pulled up by other two jocks and walking him to the nurse's office, while the others went back to their own business. I sighed and headed off to class. But a class with _Danny_.

* * *

When I got home from school, I sighed. I knew when I opened the door to my new so-called-home, I would be greeted by my drunk Aunt and Uncle.

But when I opened the door, I was greeted by Rebecca and Alex.

"R-Rebecca? A-Alex?" I stuttered. They had big smiles, but worried expressions on their faces.

"Sammy!" Rebecca exclaimed. She ran to me and squeezed me. I laughed and hugged and squeezed her back. I really missed her.

"Becky!" I exclaimed. A few seconds later, we separated and I was face to face with Alex.

"Hey Alex!" I exclaimed. His face was full with worry than with happiness.

"Sam…" he murmured. I gulped. He probably knew about me being kidnapped. I nervously laughed.

"So you heard about how I got kidnapped, didn't you?" I guessed. Alex nodded.

"But that's not all," he admitted. It was then that I was confused.

What else could he possibly know? I wasn't hiding anything. I would never hide anything from them. But this made me nervous. They knew something that I didn't know. But what was it?

"What?"

"You heard me."

"And what's the other thing you also know about?" I asked. Alex looked at Rebecca and she looked at him. They both looked at me with serious eyes staring into mine.

"We know about Phantom."

* * *

**Haha, as evil as I am, I'm stopping it there :3**

**Wondering why they know about Phantom? All going to be explained in the next chapter ;)**

**And I just realized, tomorrow will be a month since I last updated. I AM SO SORRY! School is getting on my nerves. Also the case of writer's block. Mix them together and you get stress, people xD**

**Anyway, what will happen? What does Valerie mean that she fell in Phantom's trap and came back with a shattered heart? Is Phantom using Sam? Why does Danny not like Sam? And how on earth does Rebecca and Alex know about Phantom?**

**Some will be revealed in the next chapter… stay tuned xD**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. Decided to update!**

**Last day of school is tomorrow…**

**That means faster updates!**

**:D**

**But I don't get to see my crush anymore.**

**D: **

**It took all the guts inside me to ask my crush to sign my yearbook and all he writes is "H.A.G.S" **

**AND HE WROTE MORE IN OTHER PEOPLE'S YEARBOOKS!**

**You don't know how hurt I was.**

**So, anyway, enjoy this chapter (:**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**A Phantom Story**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

I froze. "H-how do you-" I was cut off by Alex.

"How do I know about Phantom? Well, after we heard you got kidnapped, we came here and met your friend Valerie," Alex answered.

"She told us that you were alive and that Phantom saved you," Rebecca added. That didn't make sense, though. I told Valerie Phantom saved me at lunch.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"This morning," they replied.

"When did you speak to Valerie?"

"She came over after you left for school. She said she was suppose to pick you up," Alex answered, his voice stern.

Everything was turning into a puzzle. How did Valerie _know _already? Why would she want to pick me up from my house if she was mad at me? Why would she tell some strangers that Phantom saved me? How did she know that!?

I clutched my head, the questions already giving me a headache. I just don't get it. Has Valerie been lying to me all this time? Does she know Phantom? Does she speak to him at night like I do? Does she say she hates Phantom just to hide the fact that she's seeing him? Did she get mad about the fact that we kissed because she liked him?

Were they dating?

Am I just another girl to be messed with by Phantom?

I saw Rebecca and Alex rush over to me and place me on the couch. They told me to lay down while they go get some medicine. My head was spinning. And before I could even catch my breath and take the medicine Alex had gave to me, I passed out.

* * *

"_You think she'll be okay?_"

"_I think so. But what should we do? She's obviously working for him! We can't make her live here any longer!_"

"_I don't know. But all I know that he's after her. We need to keep Sammy safe!_"

The voices sounded familiar. Probably Rebecca and Alex. Who were they talking about? Who's _she _and who's _he_? And who's after me?

"_Then we'll bring her back to California,_"

"_No! You know how miserable she's gonna be if we bring her back there!_"

Well, Rebecca has a point.

"_Fine! We won't! But we need to bring her anywhere but here!_"

"_Well, Phantom's nice. Why shouldn't we leave him with her?_"

"_I don't trust him. He's hiding something, I know it._"

"_Just because he's a ghost, doesn't mean he's evil._"

And Rebecca strikes again.

"_But we barely know the guy. How are we suppose to trust him!? Oh, just because he saved her that means we trust him now? It could be all part of a plan!_"

I was starting to loose consciousness, but I could still hear.

"_I always wonder if you just think this because you're so in _love _with her._"

I heard the humor in that one.

"_I am._"

And immediately after he said that, I lost conscious and darkness took over me.

* * *

I woke up in my bed. My eyes fluttered open as I heard the sound of my boyfriend's voice.

"Sam? You awake?" Phantom asked. I groaned.

"A little bit," I replied. He chuckled.

"You're cute when you're asleep." He placed a kiss on my forehead.

It was then that I remembered all the things Valerie said about Phantom and how it feels like I'm just another girl for him. I sat up quickly, startling Phantom. I looked at him, and he looked at me with a confused stare. I glared.

"I need to talk to you," I said with a serious voice. Now he was very lost.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Am I just another girl you can play with? Because I heard from Valerie that she fell into your trap and came back up with a broken heart."

"Valerie? When did she say that?"

"Today at lunch." He then put his hands on my shoulders.

"Sam, yes, we have history, but that happened a long time ago. I'm over her, and now I got you," Phantom said. I crossed my arms.

"How _did _you two break up?" I asked. He then scratched the back of his neck.

"Heh, heh, I rather not say…"

"Why?"

"Its complicated…" I let my anger go and sighed.

"I understand that…" I trailed off. I then remembered Rebecca and Alex being here. "Hey, do you know where Rebecca and Alex are?"

"They went out to get some food. I think to the Nasty Burger," he answered. I then gave him a confused look.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I saw them leave."

"When did they leave?"

"About ten minutes ago…"

"So you've been just staring at me, sleeping, for ten minutes?"

"Yep."

"Creep," I insulted.

"But I'm _your _creep," he flirted, moving closer to my face with a goofy smile curling upon it too. I smiled.

"Oh boy," I joked. It was then that our lips brushed against each others, and soon enough, we were kissing.

But the kiss ended as the front door slammed open, and slammed closed. Rebecca and Alex were back.

Our foreheads were touching each other and we both had disappointed looks on our faces. "You better go," I said. He nodded and kissed me on the cheek and disappeared out of my sight, leaving me in a daze.

My bedroom door opened, and my daze expression vanished. Rebecca and Alex stood in the doorway, holding food in their hands. The ran to my side, smile on their faces to see me awake.

"Hey there, you feeling better?" Alex asked. I nodded.

"You need to eat," Rebecca said, handing me a bag that held a salad and a soda. I took it eagerly. I was _starving_.

"Thanks," I said. I took the salad out of the bag, opened the lid, took the plastic fork, and started eating it. "What happened?"

"Well, for starters, you passed out," Alex replied. "Can you explain why?" I gulped down my salad and shrugged.

"Maybe there was too much to take in and I guess I just passed out from the pressure," I simply said. Rebecca and Alex shrugged as well, understanding of what I meant.

"We need to tell you something," Rebecca blurted out. I saw Alex giving her a glare, but she ignored it. I got worried.

"What is it?" I asked. By their faces, I could tell it was about something serious.

"We know who kidnapped your parents," Rebecca replied. I almost spit out my salad.

"What!?"

"Yeah," Alex said. "We did some investigation when _you _got kidnapped, and found out who it was."

"Who was it!?" I practically demanded.

"Don't get mad. We maybe wrong…" Rebecca said.

"I'll try not to because you're really scaring me here."

And the next thing they said, made my eyes widen, and my heart shatter into pieces.

* * *

**A HUGE CLIFFHANGER!**

**Don't worry, I'll update soon ;)**

**Haha, I know **_**exactly **_**what I'm going here. I got it all planned out now (:**

**You just have to wait for me to write it! :D**

**Anyway, what will happen? Who kidnapped Sam's parents? Is Alex really in love with Sam? Who were Rebecca and Alex talking about when Sam was half unconscious? How will Sam react to the person who kidnapped her parents?**

**Find out in chapter 13! :D**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Look! I'm updating early!**

**:D**

**My crush's birthday is tomorrow. I sent him two texts, he hasn't replied. And I sent one yesterday and one on Sunday!**

**Let's hope he answers me when I say, "Happy Birthday".**

**Anyway, the air conditioner broke so its FREAKIN HOT IN MY HOUSE!**

**And thanks for over 100 reviews! That means so much to me! Your reviews make my day! Thank you (:**

**So, back to the story ;)**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**A Phantom Story**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

"Phantom kidnapped your parents," Alex said. My eyes widened.

"N-no he didn't! Why would he? How could he? He lives in Amity Park!" I exclaimed. Rebecca and Alex sighed.

"Sam, we did some research on you're parents kidnapping and what it looks like, Phantom kidnapped your parents," Rebecca reasoned. My eyes narrowed.

"Then prove it to me," I demanded.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Give me proof!" I yelled. Alex then stood up and walked out of my room. A few minutes later, he came back with pile of papers and handed them to me.

"Here, look at the pictures."

I did as he told me. As I looked at the papers of my house, the caption of the picture told me they found evidence. The evidence was green ectoplasm on the ground of my parent's room.

"So? It could have been any ghost," I said. Alex shook his head.

"Keep looking." I did as he told me.

I looked at another picture. This time it showed the backyard of the house. The caption said, "_If you look closely, you can see a white glove laying on the grass. Danny Phantom is now a suspect._" My heart stopped. That can't be his… He wears his two white gloves all the time! It can't be him!

"It can't be… It just can't!" I exclaimed. "Every time I see him he's wearing his two white gloves! It can't be him!" Alex put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, its okay, Sam. We're figure it out."

"You really think so?" I asked him, hopefully. He smiled warmly at me.

"I know so."

* * *

Later that night, Aunt Susan and Uncle Fred came home. I saw Alex and Rebecca give them a glare. Did they know about them drinking and abusing me? I hoped not. I didn't want them to worry about me. They had other things to worry about.

I sighed as I climbed on my bed. I told Rebecca and Alex to sleep downstairs. I just wanted to be alone tonight and think. Like, who did kidnap my parents? And did Phantom really kidnap them? I kept denying it. There was no way Phantom could have. He was a hero.

He was my hero.

A knock was heard on my window. I smiled. Phantom was floating on the other side, smiling at me. I walked over to it and opened it for him. He with no hesitation came inside and walked over to my bed and sat down. I crossed my arms, but the smile still on my face.

"What? No kiss?" I asked in a jokily matter. He laughed and walked up to me and kissed me. I smiled in the kiss. But while doing that, doubting thoughts floated through my mind. What if he was using me? What if he was pretending to love me to not make me realize that he actually kidnapped my parents?

I pulled away and formed a fake smile on my face. But Phantom noticed it right away. His happy face turned into a worried and concern one as he tilted his head a little.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I sighed and walked over to my bed and sat down. He followed my lead and sat down beside me.

"Do you know why I don't talk about my parents?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, I didn't because… they were kidnapped." His eyes widened.

"They were kidnapped!? By who!?" Phantom asked, totally surprised.

"Well, Rebecca and Alex think you did…" I said timidly. Phantom knitted his eyebrows together.

"They always think I did something…"

"And they have proof," I said. This made Phantom stiffen, which made me worried. I handed the pictures to him. "See? That one says there was ectoplasm in my parent's room, and that one says that they found a white glove that looks like yours in my backyard," I explained and pointed to the two pictures. Phantom closed his eyes tightly. He then looked at me and then the papers.

"What's the rest about?" he asked.

"Its about what happened that day and about my parent's traits," I replied. He sighed.

"I think someone framed me," Phantom admitted.

"Who?" I asked. He sighed.

"Remember that guy who kidnapped you?" he asked. I blinked.

"Uh, yeah, I don't think I will _ever _forget that, but go on," I said.

"Well, his name is Vlad Plasmius. He wants to destroy me and get his revenge on me from stopping him from ruling the world. I think _he _was the one who kidnapped your parents too," he said. I then wide eyed and remembered a conversation Vlad and I had before Phantom saved me.

"_Well, you see, they were on my list. The list that contained people who I shall kill," the ghost explained. I wide eyed._

"_Why would you ever want to do that? What did they ever do to you?" I asked, anger threatening in my voice. This only made him grin wider than before._

"_Many things, my dear. Many things…" he trailed off. _

I then blinked myself out of the flashback and looked at Phantom. "Well, he did say he wanted to kill them… but why?" Phantom shrugged.

"I don't know. He said to me that the Manson's were his enemy…" Phantom said.

"When did he tell you that!?" I asked, practically yelling because he didn't tell me this.

"The week they were kidnapped," he relied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because I thought, you know, people have the same last names!" he exclaimed, putting his hands up in defense.

"But I told you I was from California and now live with my Aunt and Uncle! Weren't you suspicious!?"

"I'm told I was a clueless boy… I still am!" he said, his hands still in the air. I sighed.

"You're lucky you're cute," I said with a smile as I kissed his cheek. He smiled back.

"Yeah… I can't imagine you'd do to me if I wasn't," Phantom thought aloud, eyes widen while thinking I would do. I laughed.

"Yeah, _so _lucky." I then leaned in for a kiss. He captured my lips, and I could feel everything vanishing, my worries, my doubts, my fears, everything in the room disappear and Phantom kissing me and feeling of love appearing. I smiled in the kiss, savoring every moment, hoping it will last forever. But it was then that we broke apart for air. Phantom looked at the window and back at me.

"I gotta go," he said. I frowned, but nodded in understanding. He saw my sad expression. "I'll be back tomorrow, I promise." I smiled at that.

"Okay," I said. He kissed me one more time before disappearing into the dark sky.

I then decided to get some sleep. So I turned my lamp off, and went under the covers. But before I closed my eyes, I swore I saw Alex's face peeking from my doorway, frowning, and then walked away.

But I was too tired to care.

* * *

**How was THAT for a chapter, eh? ;)**

**Sorry it's short. Running out of ideas for this chapter…**

**Anyway, what will happen? Did Phantom really kidnap Sam's parents, or did Vlad do it? Why are the Manson's Vlad's enemy? Was Alex spying on Sam when she was with Phantom?**

**Questions, questions, questions…**

**Find out in chapter 14! :D**


End file.
